


Popstars and Brown Eyed Babies

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Nouis, Recreational Drug Use, Teensy bit of Lirry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single parent Louis is having a hard time with his fussy daughter and that's a problem for Niall Horan, International pop-star who is home on a break and needs his rest. </p><p>He goes over to rectify the problem and falls in love with the baby, but doesn't expect when he falls in love with the baby's father along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, Please Don’t Cry

**Chapter One**

**Baby, Please Don't Cry**

 

***Louis' POV***

She wouldn't stop crying. 

No matter what I tried. 

I might've been crying too, although if anyone asked, I'd deny it vehemently. 

I looked down at the squalling baby in my arms, her face as red as the little romper she was wearing. 

"Please stop crying," I pleaded, rubbing my nose against her wet cheeks. 

Of course she ignored me and in fact started screaming even louder. 

I had called my mum and asked her what to do, and after giving Emma a bath, giving her a feed and giving her some medication for the fever she had been running, I was at wit's end because the child was still crying. This was hour number two and I felt as though my head would explode. 

The poor little darling was cutting teeth and I wished the little shits would just pop out of the gum and stop causing such distress. 

I moved into the kitchen to get the teething ring out of the fridge, my mum said it helped soothe the pain. 

I hoped she was right.

As I placed the cold plastic in her mouth, Emma immediately clamped her rosebud lips around it, gnawing on it with mere whimpers coming from her tiny body.

There was a God. 

It was times like this I _really_ missed El. 

Eleanor Calder: my daughter's mother and my best friend. 

And she was gone. 

Dead at the age of 22. 

Fucking Cancer. 

The day she came to me after her doctor's appointment was forever etched in my memory, and I hated that. 

That was _not_ one of the ways I wanted to remember her. 

We had spent that night crying and just holding each other, emotionally drained and practically numb. 

Telling her family had been another trialing moment, but we somehow had made it through. 

The doctors couldn't give us a specific timeline of how long she had left, only the definite answer that there was nothing we could do now, but wait for the inevitable. 

Three months in to the waiting game, El came over and told me that she wanted to have a baby. 

Of course I thought she was kidding around but after she told me she had talked to her doctor and they told her it was risky but doable with the right care **(A/N: This part is strictly from my brain, because I'm not a doctor or anything but this is fiction so hey)** , I agreed to be her donor. Her parents made sure she got the best care and luckily for us she got pregnant the very first try. 

The pregnancy was uneventful and we were extra thankful for that. 

Eleanor had opted to not go on chemo or anything else because she didn't want to prolong her death and then she didn't want to harm the baby growing inside her. 

Emma Louise Tomlinson was born on a rainy morning in August. I had taken one look at her wrinkled little face and fell arse over tits for her. 

Funny how life is sometimes though, because here we were having a really happy moment and not even two months later El was gone. 

Now it was just me and Emma. 

God, this was so hard.

Both of our families had come together to help out as much as they could, but I still needed to step up and be a man, be someone Emma could look up to.

And if I were honest, right now I was doing a terrible job at it. 

I was drawn from my head when Emma threw the teething ring on the floor and opened her mouth and the screaming started again. 

My head was pounding and _this_ time I wouldn't deny the fact that I was crying right along with my daughter. 

I paced and rocked her back and forth, even resorting to singing to try to calm her down to no avail. 

Halfway through _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ I could hear someone pounding on my door. 

_Oh great, now what?_


	2. The Baby Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, Emma and Louis meet.

**Chapter Two**

 

**The Baby Whisperer**

 

***Niall's POV***

Coming home was always a good feeling, don't get me wrong, I  _loved_ being on the road and performing, but sometimes a person needed familiarity; this was mine.

I was taking a break in my stadium tour and really looking forward to getting some much deserved rest. Of course the fact that I'm Irish and loved partying probably a bit more than your average person, may have attributed to some or most of my tiredness. At least that's what my handler, Harry says all the time, but don't take his word for it. 

My phone rang just as I stepped through the door. 

_Jesus, the man was like a pitbull._

I answered with a sigh, "I'm here alive Harry," I said rolling my eyes. 

"Stop rolling your eyes at me Horan," the Chesire native drawled. 

_How the hell did he do that?_

"I know everything," Harry said before I could even think about saying anything and I huffed at him. 

"What do you want?" I groused at him. 

Harry laughed, "I only wanted to remind you that you have a few appearances during this down time." 

_Some down time._

"I remember," I said putting down my bags and moving to open the house a bit. "Is that all? I'd really love to get a bit of sleep mate."

Harry pretended to sob on the other end of the phone, "What? You don't even miss me a bit? You're already chasing me away?"

"Yes, now fuck off so I can go get some sleep." 

"Love you too Nialler," Harry laughed and hung up. 

I actually would miss the little shit, he and I had become great friends over the years I'd been doing this and I know that the bond we shared would last for an eternity, even when all of this was done. 

After taking my things up to my room, which was spotless thanks to my housekeeper, I headed back downstairs to find something to eat. 

When I found a dish of lasagna in the fridge with a 'Welcome Home' note stuck on it, I decided that I had to definitely give Lottie a raise.

I heated up the food and turned on the television, flopping down on my couch and started flipping through the channels, not really watching but enjoying the fact that I could actually do this menial task. An hour later I was drifting off to sleep, a bottle of beer dangling from my hand, and that's when I heard it. 

The distinct wail of a baby. 

_When did the neighborhood get a baby?_

The poor thing sounded as if it were being murdered and I figured that the crying would stop soon. 

Another hour later, bringing us to the two hour mark, the child was still crying. 

I couldn't sleep like this, hell I couldn't even _think_ like this.

I got up and walked to the door, I was going to go over there and beg those people to shut their baby up. 

The house next door had been empty for a while and had still been empty when I left for tour eight months ago, and it was odd that I hadn't noticed the cute little mini-cooper sitting in the driveway when I came home. Well probably because I had been more focused on getting inside to just wind down. I walked up to the door and knocked. 

Nothing. 

I tried again, still nothing. 

Probably couldn't hear me over the screaming of the baby, and boy had he or she set into another gear of wailing. 

I had no choice but to start pounding on the door. 

The screaming got closer and then the door was flung open and I found my self looking into a pair of steel blue eyes. Albeit they looked pretty tired and suspiciously wet.

"Hello?" the man said, his voice scratchy and tired. 

And then I turned to look at the crying baby, her large brown eyes pouring water and I instantly fell in love. 

"Um, hi. I'm your neighbor and I couldn't help but notice your baby was..."

"Screaming?" the man said with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I know. Sorry if she's disturbing you."

I shook my head, even though that had been the reason I had initially come over to tell him, "No, not at all. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." 

"She's teething," he said bouncing the baby against his chest, trying to placate her.

"Aww, the poor t'ing," I said reaching out to touch her cheek. She turned and pierced me with her gaze, her cries halting momentarily as she hiccuped and drew breath. 

"What's her name?" I asked throwing the baby a smile, her cries lessened a bit more. 

The young man looked down at the baby and then back at me, "Emma." 

I smiled at him and then turned my attention back to Emma, "Hello there baby girl," I cooed reaching out for her finger. 

"Mind if I have a go?" I asked looking at him for permission. 

He gave me a skeptical look and then as if deciding he had nothing else to lose, he handed over the crying baby. 

Almost immediately she stopped crying and looked up in my face, "How old is she?" I asked, keeping my voice soft and light as chubby fingers explored my face.

"Just coming up on her sixth month," the man replied tiredly. He stepped back, "Please come in, since it seems that she's taken to you." 

"I take care of my nephew whenever I have the time," I replied. "Children seem to like me." 

"Lucky you," I heard him murmur under his breath as he stepped back to let me in his house. 

"Where's her mum?" I asked shifting little Emma in my arms, her cries down to mere sniffles and whimpers at this time. 

I saw a flash of pain in his eyes as he turned to face me but it was quickly covered over and his face became expressionless, "She's dead." 

_Oh._

"I'm sorry," I said. 

"Don't be," he replied. "It wasn't your fault." 

"I'm Niall by the way," I said as he motioned for me to sit down. 

"Louis," he said. "Louis Tomlinson."

"Nice to meet you Louis," I said with a smile down at Emma who was now gurgling happily. 

"I think I might keep you mate," Louis said his tired voice full of awe. "You're a fucking baby whisperer."


	3. Well, I'll Be Damned

** Chapter Three **

** Well I'll Be Damned **

 

***Louis' POV***

I was serious about keeping this lad around.

Emma had  _finally_ settled down and was actually falling off to sleep in Niall's arms. 

I was gobsmacked honestly, and eternally grateful. The hit to my parental abilities I would dwell on much later, at the moment all I cared about was the fact that my daughter was no longer screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"How'd you do that?" I half whispered to him as I watched as Emma's eyes finally fluttered close. 

He shrugged, "Babies just really like me I guess," he said with a smile. 

"Can I love you and hate you at the same time?" I asked my body relaxing against the back of my chair.

I was not expecting his loud laugh, and I flinched, eyes immediately going to Emma, but the baby didn't even so much as twitch. 

 _Seriously?_  

"You should meet Harry, he'd tell you it's completely possible to do just that." 

_Who was Harry?_

I nodded and gave what I hoped looked like a smile, but I was sure it more than likely came out as a grimace. 

"You look familiar," I said studying his face. 

I watched as he ducked his head and settled Emma more securely against his chest, "I get around." 

_Evasive much?_

"So what's your story Louis?" he said, his accent strong enough for me to realize he was obviously a native of Ireland. 

"Not much to tell," I said with a shrug. "I'm just an average lad, with an even more average shitty job trying to cope with being a dad." 

Niall chuckled, "Sounds fun." 

I shrugged, "It is what it is." 

"So what happened to Emma's mum, if you don't mind me asking," he said quietly. 

"She had cancer, she died when Em was just about three months old," I said closing my eyes at how painful it still was to talk about El. 

"That must've been really hard for you both, you especially. Were you guys together long?" Niall asked and I noticed then how blue his eyes were. 

_Cornflower blue._

I laughed, everyone always assumed El and I were together, even when she was alive. 

"We weren't together," I said shaking my head. "She was my best friend and this was her last wish of sorts." 

His eyes widened, "Woah, you must be the best friend a person could ask for. That's a hell of a thing to do." 

I shrugged, it really wasn't a really big deal. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

He nodded, "So no girlfriend? Ya know, to help or what not." 

"Well...no. I don't actually do girlfriends." 

A brow rose and he looked at me curiously, waiting for me to explain.

"I'm gay," I said, and for the first time since I came out some years ago, I was petrified as to what his reaction would be. 

He blinked slowly, then nodded, "Good on ya mate," and that was that. 

He didn't freak out or hand Emma back and make a hasty exit. 

I released a shaky breath I hadn't been aware I had been holding. 

"You okay there?" he asked running a hand through his obviously faux blonde hair, I could see the brown roots showing. 

I nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. 

Niall merely nodded and then asked, "You wanna put her down?" 

I was terrified to move Emma from what seemed to be a very comfortable place, I was scared that as soon as I touched her, she would wake up screaming once more.

Niall must've noticed the trepidation on my face because he chuckled, "Or you could show me where I can put her down." 

"Bless you mate!" I breathed and bound up. "Follow me." 

I made my way up the stairs and I could hear Niall following behind me, as we made our way to the nursery. Niall came in and gently put Emma in her crib and stepped back with a soft smile. 

"She is absolutely darling," his voice soft and almost reverent. 

"Thanks," I say with a small grin. 

We walked out of the room, but not before I turned on the baby monitor, and head back down the stairs. 

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked. 

Niall shook his head, "I'll take a rain check. I just got home and I'm really beat." 

"Oh, shit," I said. "And Emma's screaming kept you up. God, I'm sorry." 

He gave a shake of his head, "It's really no worries Louis." 

I liked the way he said my name with his Irish accent, like something warm and sweet. 

_Ugh, okay that was a **definite** sign of my tiredness. _

"Well when you get some rest, be sure to come over and get that drink alright?" I said.

"You don't have to ask twice, I'm Irish," Niall said with a cheeky grin. "See you later and you should try to get some rest now the little angel is down."

I walked him to the door and watched as he crossed onto his walk path, he turned and gave me a wave and a wink before closing his door. 

And that wink may or may not have sent my heart into a fluttering mess. 

I had a feeling Niall was going to be trouble with a capital T.


	4. Starstruck

**Chapter Four**

 

**Starstruck**

 

***Louis' POV***

 

I managed to take a nap, get up and shower and started dinner before Emma even thought of opening those Bambi eyes of hers. 

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes when I came in the room and reached for me, making happy gurgling noises.  I smiled and all of the stress I had been feeling from earlier, completely disappeared. Nothing in the world was more important that seeing that smile on my daughter's face;  _nothing._

"Hello baby girl," I cooed as I gathered her up in my arms, peppering kisses all over her cheeks and making her giggle. "Say ' _hi da-da'_ ," I coaxed as she pulled on my hair. 

She babbled something unintelligible and smacked my cheeks happily; I laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough." 

We went downstairs and I set her in her highchair and got our dinner out. Dinner, and I'm using the word lightly, was actually pot noodles. I pureed some for the little munchkin and then put mine down as I sat in front of her, trying to coax her to eat. She protested at first but I guess hunger won over as she started eating. Halfway through our dinner the doorbell rang and then I heard the door open and a voice calling out for me. 

"In the kitchen!" I called back, making funny faces at Emma. 

My oldest friend, Liam Payne strolled in with a grin on his face.

"Emma!" he cried in greeting. 

I gave him a look, "Well hello to you too." 

He of course ignored me and came and took a squealing Emma out of her chair. 

I swear the child loved everyone else but me sometimes. 

I rolled my eyes and got up to clean away our mess while Liam was busy blowing raspberries on Emma's tummy. 

"Is your daddy trying to poison you again with those horrid noodles?" he asked Emma who blabbered on happily, probably agreeing with him. 

"Sod off," I said as I washed my plate and Emma's bowl.

"That's not really the sort of thing you want to be saying around a baby Lou," Liam smirked. "She's gonna start talking pretty soon and then what will you do?" 

"Teach her to say Uncle Liam is a prat?" I said with an overly sweet smile. 

"She loves me," Liam said rubbing their noses together. 

"She's a baby, doesn't know any better," I said reaching out to flick his ear. 

"Children are the best judges of character," Liam says snapping his teeth at my retreating hand.

"You wish," I said with a snort. "Anyways why are you here, other than to bug me?"

"Well I came to see how my goddaughter was doing, her father could drop into a pit for all I care," he deadpanned. 

I gave a gasp and clutched at my chest dramatically, "That's why I prefer Zayn's company over yours." 

"Sure you do," he said putting Emma down on her play mat before joining her, already playing with the toys there.

I sat down on the couch and just watched them for a bit, just enjoying the moment. Of course Liam didn't understand how to enjoy the simpler things in life, because he soon broke the silence.

"You really look like shit mate," he said giving me a sympathetic look. 

"We had a bad afternoon." 

"Her teeth?" Liam asked making a silly face much to Emma's pleasure. 

I nodded, "I just wish the bloody things would come out already."

Liam chuckled, "Yeah and then you have eighteen more to go.

I threw a cushion at him, which he easily deflected with a quick flick of his wrist.

"I have a new neighbor," I said before shrugging, "Or perhaps  _I'm_ the new neighbor." 

"Yeah? What are they like?" Liam asked tickling Emma who was chortling with glee. 

"Well he seems pretty cool so far, even with Emma screaming his ears off," I said. 

"He?" Liam asked with a raised brow.

I nodded, "Yes,  _he."_  

"What's he look like?" Liam grinned. 

"Not your type," I said rolling my eyes. 

"I don't have a type," Liam said frowning. 

"Gosh," I said pretending to be put out. "He's blonde, well bleach blonde, gorgeous blue eyes and a very nice smile." 

I ignored Liam's leer as he said, "Ohh, you noticed his  _gorgeous_ blue eyes eh?"

"You're an arse," I said sweetly. 

"What's his name?" Liam asked rolling over and grabbing Emma, pretending that he was an airplane.

"Niall...I didn't catch his last name." 

Liam put Emma down and sat up quickly, "Is he by chance Irish?" 

I nodded looking at him with a frown, "Yeah, how'd you know that?" 

"Oh my God!" Liam squeaked, and I couldn't help but think he sounded like a mouse. 

"What?" I asked.

"Your new neighbor is  _Niall Horan!"_ Liam said, clapping his hands like a baby seal. 

_Niall Horan. Where had I heard that name before?_

"I've only told you about him a couple hundred times!" Liam exclaimed. "I'm fucking in love with him!"

I tutted at Liam and wagged a finger, "Language Payno!" 

Liam had the grace to flush at his outburst but then resumed his babbling.

"I can't believe you're living across from the sexiest being on the planet and you didn't even  _know!"_

 "He just seems like a regular guy to me," I said.

Although this  _would_ explain his vague replies earlier.

Probably thought I'd turn into Liam. 

"I'm embarrassed to know you!" Liam said clutching his chest dramatically. "The love of my life lives a stone's throw away from you and you don't even let me know. I thought we were friends." 

"Well obviously we're not," I deadpanned. 

"I hate you. When is he coming over? Is he as gorgeous in person as in photos? Can we invite him over now?" Liam was a rambling mess and I wanted to throttle him.

"Jesus Liam, control yourself," I said shaking my head at him. "Seriously." 

"I  _need_ to meet him Lou," Liam said fanning his face. "I could then die happily." 

"I might kill you my self you bloody git," I muttered under my breath. 

Liam either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me as he continued bouncing around my living room, much to Emma's delight. At least one of us was enjoying this circus act we were being subjected to. 

"I think he said he's really tired and he'd come over some other time," I said. 

"Oh yeah, he's taking a break in his tour," Liam said falling back to the ground with a soft plop. "Wait you invited him over for a drink?" 

"It's not like that  _Leeyum,"_ I said with a sigh.  _  
_

"Fine," he huffed. "If I don't get to meet him before this week is out I'm never speaking to you again." 

"Are you going to behave like this?" I asked giving him a glare. 

"Of course not!" he cried indignantly. "I only behaved like a hormonal teenage girl because it's just you." 

"I feel so loved," I said dryly. 

"Well you won't be completely loved until I meet my Nialler." 

"Yours eh?" I said. "You're so full of shit Li." 

"You're such a..." he was cut off by a knocking on the door. 

I wasn't expecting anyone at, I glanced at my watch, half seven.

"Would you get the door?" I said to Liam. 

He rolled his eyes and went to see who was at the door.

I was beginning to think he was lost when suddenly he reappeared, with a very cute Irishman behind him. 

Niall was grinning at me while Liam stood behind him doing a perfect imitation of a blow fish. I laughed at the sight and Niall looked at me questioningly, I shook my head and then looked at Liam again, I couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped then.

Poor lad was completely stunned.

Sodding fool. 


	5. I’ll Drink To That

 

**Chapter Five**

**I’ll Drink To That**

***Niall’s POV***

When I knocked on Louis’ door I expected to find myself looking into blue eyes, not the brown ones that had currently widened to the size of a flying saucer.

“Um...um,” the man gaped. 

At least, guessing from his reaction he knew exactly who I was. Somehow that bothered me, because that meant that now Louis  _knew_ too. I quite liked the fact that he hadn't seemed to know who I was, it made his reaction to me honest and I for once wasn’t worried if someone was being friendly because of me or because of what my job was.

“Hi, is Louis in?” I asked the still floundering bloke standing in front of me. 

He nodded, his mouth opening and closing without making a sound. I couldn’t help but be flattered by his reaction and honestly it was actually pretty tame. I took that time to peruse his face. He was actually a really good looking bloke, his eyes his crowning glory. They made him look like a puppy and I doubted that many people could say no to that face.

“Can I come in?” I asked with a grin. The flabbergasted guy stepped back and let me slide in the door. I could hear Emma making excited noises from somewhere in the house. I heard the door close behind me as I made my way further into the house. I found Louis and Emma a few moments later, the baby pistoning her chubby legs as she caught sight of me and then Louis burst out laughing.

Okaay, that was _not_ the reaction I had been expecting. I looked at him curiously but he just shook his head carried on laughing.

“Oh for Pete’s sake Lou, shove off,” came a voice from behind me, and I almost jumped out of my skin. Somehow I had forgotten all about Louis’ friend. “It’s not that funny.”

“Oh, but it _is_ ,”  Louis said choking on a laugh. “Have you seen his face?” he asked me.

I turned and looked over at his friend, who had now gone beet red, “I’m used to it. It’s nice to meet you...” I trailed off waiting for him to supply a name.

“L-liam!” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m Liam Payne.”

“Cool mate,” I gave him a smile before turning my attention to Emma.

“Hello angel face,” I said softly.

I was greeted with excited cries and outstretched arms, begging for me to pick her up.

“It must be cause you’re blonde,” Louis huffed crossing his arms, the smile on his face letting me know that he was joking.

“At least we know she’s got great taste,” this from Liam. I turned and gave him a wink and his face reddened again as he ducked his chin onto his chest.

“Has she been better?” I asked nuzzling the baby’s cheek.

“Yes, after you settled her down I’m guessing the medication had its time to work,” Louis said waving at Emma, who was busy eating the collar of my shirt.

“She’s gonna go down for the night soon,” Louis said. “After _Lee-yum_ gives her her bath.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that now,” Liam said and deftly swiped Emma out of my hand. The little sweetheart smiled all the way out of the room leaving me with her father.

“You look a little better,” I offered him a smile.

“Ah, the magical wonders of a bath,” he said with a lazy grin.

I nodded, “So Liam...”

“Is an embarrassingly huge fan of yours,” he said with a chuckle. “Apparently I’m a daft twat because I had no idea who you were.”

“I liked that,” I told him.

“So how about that drink you promised?” I said settling down on the couch.

Louis grinned, “Sure, let me get it. Beer fine with you right?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Louis returned with the beers and handed me one, we clinked the bottles together and took a long pull of the amber liquid. The conversation started slow but by the time Liam rejoined us both Louis and I were laughing heartily at one of Louis’ stories.

“She gone down?” Louis asked Liam.

Liam nodded, “Out like a light. Say, you guys wanna watch a movie?”

No one had any objections so Louis popped in a movie and soon enough we got caught up in it, laughing at the funny bits and loving the action scenes. I was actually enjoying myself and Liam eventually got over his starstruck moment and relaxed. Louis had fallen asleep half way through the movie and Liam sighed.

“What’s the matter?”

Liam frowned before answering my question, “I really hate seeing him so run down and tired. I have to go to work tomorrow if not I’d stay the night and let him get some rest.”

Now I don’t know what possessed me, but I heard myself saying, “It’s no worries. I’ll stay over and listen out for Emma.”

“You sure?” Liam asked stifling a yawn. “I mean I don’t like, want to intrude on your down time or anything.”

I waved him off. It really was fine, I didn't mind it one bit.

Once satisfied that I _was_ indeed alright with it, Liam checked on Emma one last time before heading out the door.

“Travel safe mate,” I called out the door. He honked his horn and drove off leaving me with the company of the sound of the television and Louis’ light snores. I fished my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture of the sleeping lad and uploaded it to Instagram. When that was done I locked up and moved Louis on to the couch and threw the blanket that was folded over he chair back, over him.

Emma was still sleeping, so I got another beer and put on another movie.

As I tipped my beer back, I couldn't help but think, how this was the best down time I’d had since my career started.


	6. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall causes a stir with his Instagram pic of Louis

**Chapter Six**

**A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Likes**

 

***Niall's POV***

 

Emma only got up twice during the night and she hadn't been much trouble to go back down. She really was a darling, and Louis was truly blessed to have her. I admired him a lot because I didn't think I could handle this sort of responsibility on my own, especially with the circumstances surrounding Emma's existence. When I woke up, Louis was still burrowed deep into the couch when Emma woke officially for the day, he obviously needed the rest so I decided not to wake him. I gave Emma a bottle and a bath and then remembered I had a TwitCam to do this morning for the fans, so I wrote a note to Louis for when he woke, and Emma and I headed over to mine to get my day started. 

I borrowed Emma's car seat and while I took a bath, she sat in it playing with one of her stuffed toys and gnawing on her teething ring. 

In no time Emma and I were sat in front of my laptop and waiting as it loaded. I checked my email briefly, seeing nothing important and then headed over to Twitter to inform the fans about the TwitCam. I posted the tweet and sat back, played pat-a-face, (yeah I definitely made that one up on me own) with Emma as the camera loaded. When it was ready I leaned into the camera, flashed a smile and waved. 

Immediately people started typing. 

Some of the girls just typed nonsense, too excited to be capable of doing anything else. 

The others were giving me greetings and I nodded in acknowledgement, singling out a few fans to personally shout out. 

Of course Emma became an instant hit, and everyone wanted to know whose baby she was. 

I told them she was a friend's baby and Emma gurgled happily at the screen, much to their delight. 

And then the questions about my Instagram picture started coming in. 

_Who is the princess?_

_Tell us his name?_

_Are you really gay?_

_Please don't be gay._

_Be bi...yeah at least we'd still get some bit of you._

That particular comment made me laugh out loud. Some of these girls were proper crazy. Close to the hour mark, Emma started fussing so I told them I loved them, thanked them for their continued support and loyalty, and then I signed off. I stood up to go change Emma's diaper, making it almost out of the room when my phone started ringing. I looked down at the ID and laughed, "Hey Harry." 

" _Don't 'hey Harry' me,"_ he said immediately. " _Who the hell is the fucking princess?"_

I laughed loudly and balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder, needing to get Emma's diaper changed. 

"My new neighbor," I said as I put Emma on the bed and started changing her. 

" _I need a fucking name Niall!"_ he said with a growl. I choked on my laughter, ' _angry'_ Harry reminded me of a frazzled kitten. 

"You don't need to know his name," I said kissing Emma's tummy before I buttoned up her onesie. 

" _Was that his baby in the TwitCam? Does he have a partner?"_

"I don't see how any of that is relevant," I said putting Emma on my shoulder. 

" _You **never** put non-staff on your Instagram, so don't bullshit me Horan." _

I had to admit,  _that_ did give me pause. 

_Was that true?_

_No one other than staff?_

Harry had to be wrong.

"He's just my neighbor, chill Harry. I can put whomever I chose to on my social media sites." 

" _But I want to know who he is, and if he's single,"_ Harry whined.

An unfamiliar feeling lodged itself in the middle of my chest after Harry's last sentence. 

"He's single and not looking to mingle," I said, a bit harsher than necessary.

" _Sorry,"_ Harry said with a sudden laugh. " _Is this **princess** finally giving you the courage you need to accept the truth?"_  

"What truth?" I asked, even though I knew where Harry was heading with this.

" _That you're gay!"_ Harry said gleefully. 

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" I said shaking my head and sitting on the couch, putting Emma in her car-seat. 

" _Of course I would, I'd finally have someone to go shopping with."_

Niall laughed and shook his head again, "You're a cunt. Besides, I always seem to end up shopping you anyways." 

" _Anyways, I want to meet **both** of them immediately, that little Emma is utterly precious." _

_"_ Goodbye Harry," I said ending the call and logging on to Instagram. My eyes bulged at the amount of people who had already liked the picture. 

Everyone wanted to know who the sleeping beauty was and if he was  _mine._

But that in itself brought about a revelation that stunned me completely; I  _wouldn't_ mind if Louis  _was_ mine.  _  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Niall is not confused about his sexuality, just still in denial.


	7. Sleeping Beauties

**Chapter Seven**

**Sleeping Beauties**

***Louis' POV***

_The phone was ringing._

_Where the hell was Liam, and why wouldn't he answer the bloody phone?_

I groaned and blindly hit the phone off the receiver and then had to fish for it before pressing the answer button. 

"What?"

" _Have you been on Instagram yet?"_ Liam's excited voice rang through the phone. 

_Wait a minute, if Liam was calling me..._

I bound up, heart beating rapidly.

_Where was Emma?_

"Liam where the fuck is Emma?" I shouted, suddenly very awake. 

Liam stopped blabbering momentarily, _"What do you mean where's Emma?"_

"I mean I don't know where my child is!" I was beginning to panic.

" _Calm down, I left Niall there last night, maybe he took her for a walk or something."_

_He left **Niall** here last night?_

"You left my child with a stranger instead of waking me?" I screamed into the phone. 

Liam made a dismissive sound,  _"Niall is hardly a stranger Lewis."  
_

I wanted to wring his neck, and I would either way. I couldn't believe he would do something like this to me.

I was about to shove my feet into my shoes when I saw the note. 

**_Hey, I had to do something for work, so I've got Emma over at mine. Join us when you wake up yeah? - Niall._ **

All the air deflated from my body and I sat with a whoosh, "Niall has her." 

I could almost picture Liam rolling his eyes,  _"Didn't I tell you that, you ponce?_

_Anyway, check Niall's Instagram...Sleeping Beauty."_

"What?" I asked confused. 

" _I gotta go, just go **look!** " _and then he was gone. 

I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths to calm my racing heart, rubbing the heel of my hands against my eyes. 

_Jesus,_ that was not something I wanted to experience again. 

That feeling of fear and hopelessness. 

A few minutes later I was logging on to Instagram and searching for Niall's profile, which wasn't that hard to find considering. My curiosity was definitely piqued as I waited for Niall's page to load.

My fingers froze as I instantly spotted the picture that had sent Liam into a tailspin.

It sent me spiraling as well. 

There for all the world to see was a picture of me, obviously from last night, fast asleep.

It wasn't a bad picture, he caught me on my good side, bless him. 

No that wasn't what sent me spiraling. 

The caption made my breath catch in my throat and my heart started pounding against my rib cage.

**One knackered Princess. #SleepingBeauty**

It had over ten thousand likes already. 

_Bloody. Fucking. Hell._


	8. He Thinks I’m Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains recreational drug use. I'm not glorifying smoking or drug use. To each his own.

**Chapter Eight**

**He Thinks I’m Cute**

***Louis’ POV***

I decided that I wouldn’t make a fuss about the picture.

I liked it and Liam decided to tag me, which led to a mini frenzy.

I was _still_  throwing hings at Liam’s head whenever I saw him. Although nothing could wipe the silly grin off his face.

“I’m not even upset that he’s into you!” Liam gushed as he and I were sat watching some boring documentary he was doing his thesis on.

I made a face and looked at Liam out of the corner of my eye, “He’s not you know.”

“You’re so bloody thick sometimes,” Liam said, head buried in his mobile.

“Are you not supposed to be watching this shit?” I asked motioning at the telly.

Liam looked up and shrugged, “Oh, I watched it already.”

_I was going to murder him._

“Niall followed you on Twitter _and_ Instagram,” Liam said with a grin.

I gave him a blank stare and he threw his hands in the air out of sheer frustration, “I give up with you. Maybe Zayn and Pez can talk some sense into you."

"I miss Em, at least if she were here I'd have someone intelligent to be talking to," Liam said throwing a frown my way.

Emma was spending some time with her El's family, as was the custom, for a few days. 

I missed her like crazy. 

Yet, in the same breath I was glad for the little break. 

Zayn, my other best mate, and his long time girlfriend Perrie were coming over for one of our infamous, (at least to us) parties. 

Which usually consisted of alcohol and weed. 

Happy days. 

I tuned out Liam's babbling and found my self turning towards the window facing Niall's house. 

I hadn't seen the blonde superstar in a few days, the last time being when I had went and got Emma the morning after he slept over. 

He and Emma were dancing to some techno music when I finally got over there, his blonde hair falling into his eyes, the smile on his face making him appear much younger. 

_"Hey! Look Emzie, it's the Princess finally gracing us lowly mortals with his presence,"_ he had said, his grin broadening, eyes twinkling.

I had blushed and stammered foolishly like a teenage boy now debuting into social society. 

The conversation hadn't been long because he got a phone call and when it was over he apologized; a work thing. 

I hadn't seen him since then, well at least not in close proximity. 

I would see him over the next two days, rushing to and fro between his house and his car.

It was odd, I barely knew him and yet I missed him. 

" ** _Lou-eh!"_  **Zayn's Bradford accent burst through my thoughts. Next thing I knew I was engulfed in a leather clad pair of arms, and his nose was nuzzling my neck. 

I breathed deeply and let my eyes close. This was familiar; comforting.

"Hey babe," I said brushing my lips across his cheek. 

"I swear, take a few minutes to park the car and I come in here to find my fiance making it with his best mate," Perrie said from the door way, laughter tingeing her voice. 

I made a show of shoving Zayn from my lap and running over to Perrie, catching her up in my arms and twirling her. 

"Lover!" I said peppering her face with kisses.

"Oi! Put me down you silly arse!" Perrie said pounding my shoulders with her tiny fists. 

"I've missed you terribly," I whispered into her neck. 

She patted my back lovingly, "Missed you too Tommo. And little miss, I'm really sorry we couldn't see her this toss." 

Perrie loved Emma, well loved children, as a whole. 

Even though she and Zayn hadn't set a sure date for the wedding, Perrie was already talking about having a baby. 

Zayn wanted to wait a bit longer, my experience with Emma giving him reason for caution. Perrie was nothing, if not determined. She would have Zayn worn down in no time. 

It  _would_ be nice if Emma had a play mate. 

Perrie and I stumbled giddily to the couch and flopped down in a heap, our legs tangling together as we laughed at something she said. 

Zayn and Liam were yapping about some new sound that had come out, Zayn was a renowned DJ, and how 'sick' it sounded. 

"Hey you two, less talking more rolling," Perrie said snapping her fingers at them. 

"I love this bird Zee," I said pulling Perrie onto my lap. "If you don't hurry up and marry her, I might just do it myself." 

"Shove it you wanker," Zayn said, a lazy smile on his face, tongue pressed against his teeth.

He was truly a sexy fucker.

We ordered a few pizzas and Zayn brought out the Mary Jane and Liam got the booze. 

An hour later, we were all pleasantly blissed out.

Liam had gone off babbling about how perfect Niall was, and how lucky I was. 

He may or may not have have mumbled something about hating me with all his dick. 

I laughed at that, that was  _a lot_ of dick. 

Yes, we had very strange relationships. 

Well not strange to us, but whatevs, I learned that from Zayn. 

Perrie and Zayn were making out, Liam was lying across my lap, eyes closed and mouth gaping open slightly. 

Now he was making funny noises that sounded like knuckles rapping against a door. 

Wait a minute...that  _was_ the sound of knuckles on a door.  _My_ door. Oh shit. 

I scrambled to my feet, Liam's head falling to the floor with a thud, his expletives followed me to the door. 

I was still laughing when I flung open the door.

Blue eyes.

_Niall._

He looked at me, a soft smile on his lips, eyes perusing my features carefully. 

"Louis?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" I smiled a goofy sort of smile.

"Are you high babe?" 

_Holy shit. He called me babe!_

I gnawed on my lip for a moment, my head ducking down, breaking our eye contact, and then I nodded my head to answer his question. 

"Wicked," he said with a hearty laugh and I found myself joining in. 

I stepped back and motioned him inside, closing the door and turning to face him. 

"I didn't know you were a such a naughty boy," Niall said, whisper soft. 

His words went straight to my cock but he was gone before I had time to blink, leaving me standing in my hallway with a raging hard-on. 

I could hear him talking to the others, Zayn and Perrie were having their fan moment. Liam now being the uber cool lad who was friends with a celebrity. 

I rolled my eyes and rejoined them, thinking of less flattering things to ease the ache between my legs. 

Niall fit right in with my mates, and that fact warmed me. 

Even though I had  _no_ romantic intentions towards Niall. 

I took a few hits off the joint and turned to find Niall's eyes watching me thoughtfully. 

"I've never shotgunned," he said with a smirk.

"I could teach yo...ow!" Liam started before Zayn gave him a quick kick to the shin. 

I laughed, smoke coming out of my mouth and surrounding Niall. 

The Irishman shook his head and tutted, "That's not how I heard it was done Lewis." 

_Note to self: Don't let him talk to Liam anymore._

I took another drag from the joint and passed it off to Liam, and then turned and pulled Niall close. He didn't even flinch, sweet boy. 

My lips touched his and he opened willingly for me.

At the back of my mind, I wondered if he'd open his mouth as willingly for a certain appendage of mine.

I blew the smoke slowly into his mouth, our gazes locked. 

When I was done, I leaned back and watched, a smile on my face when he blew out the smoke in a steady stream. 

He lay his head back against the couch, turning it slightly to watch me. 

And that's all he did for a while, neither of us saying a word. 

The others around us, in their various stages of high, completely forgotten. 

Our fingers found each other, joining together. Loose enough for comfort, but tight enough not to separate.

Maybe Liam was on to something when he said that Niall was perfect, because in that moment, he really was.

His lips twitched, curving upwards into a smile, "You're really cute." 

 


	9. Barbecues and Jealouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Harry.  
> And a little fellow known as the Green Eyed Monster.

**Chapter NIne**

**Barbecues and Jealouis**

 

***Niall's POV***

 

My time flew by quicker than I would've liked, but I did have a great time either way. 

Louis Tomlinson and his daughter had wormed their way into my world. 

I couldn't go a full day without spending time with the little family across the way. 

I even got used to his odd pack of friends.

My Instagram was now flooded with videos and pictures with Emma, and the occasional appearance of Louis, who opted not to be thrust into the public's eye. 

 _"I don't want to get stalked just because your crazy fans think that I'm your latest boy-toy or something,"_ he had said with a grin.

 _"Never had a boy-toy,"_ I told him leaning in with a smirk.  _"Are you offering your services?"_

He had pushed me away with a laugh,  _"Obviously you weren't listening."_

The sound of laughter drew my attention outside, following the sound to Louis' face brighter than the sun, laughing at something Perrie had said. 

I was having a barbecue and everyone was outside sitting around the pool. 

Maybe it hadn't been one of my brightest ideas as we were in the middle of February and outside was rather chilly, but I was leaving again in two days and I would miss this little group of misfits.

I had left Louis manning the grill, but turns out I had underestimated his cooking skills, or lack of rather. 

The only thing the man could  _cook_ was pot noodles. 

Liam had taken over, the look of fear on his face was hilarious as he ran to shoo Louis away. 

Harry had called earlier and said he'd be coming to join the festivities, as he was insanely jealous of all the stories I had been telling him.

I didn't mind, I missed the pain in the ass. 

He should be arriving any minute, so I made my way back outside with Emma's warmed bottle.

The little angel clapped happily when she saw me, and stretched out her arms for me from her position in Perrie's lap.

"Chrit Horan, must you charm  _everyone_?" Perrie said relenting and passing the squirming baby to me. 

I kissed her cheek with lots of fanfare, earning a smile from Louis as he watched us closely. 

He really  _was_ a great father. 

**++**

Liam was just placing our plates in front of us when I heard the front door slam. 

"Horan, get your skinny Irish ass in here and help me with my bags!" Harry's voice filtered out to us. 

I laughed and shook my head, I passed a drowsy Emma over to her father and stood up, making to meet Harry. 

He met me halfway and threw his lanky frame into my arms, I barely had time to brace myself lest we both fall. 

His long legs wrapped around my waist and his face buried in my neck. 

"Missed you too buddy," I grinned. 

"I smell food," his muffled voice said. 

"Liam did everything," I said loud enough to make the Wolverhampton lad flush prettily. 

"Oh, isn't he a proper Susy Homemaker," Harry said with a deep chuckle. 

I slapped the back of his head and turned to make my way back to the small group of people who were watching us curiously. 

I've never had to explain my relationship with Harry, as odd as it might've been. 

Ours was a special kind of relationship, and I quite enjoyed it. 

Respecting personal space had never been a big thing for either of us, as I loved a good cuddle, and sometimes being on the road could get extremely lonely. Harry did the job nicely. 

"Everyone this Harry," I said coming to a stop and tapping Harry's thigh so he could slide down. "Harry, this is everyone."

Harry grinned cheekily, "Wow, I guess remembering names won't be a problem then."

"Sod off," I said and then made proper introductions.

When it was Louis' turn to meet Harry, I could've sworn I saw a flash of  _something_ in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly, replaced with a bright smile. 

He excused himself to go put Emma down in my room, which now had an array of baby things strewn all over it. 

We had started eating by the time he returned and I caught his gaze, smiling at him. 

The smile, if you could call it that, he gave me in return seemed cold. 

Harry, who was sitting on my lap noticed my frown. 

"What's wrong Nialler?" he asked chewing a carrot stick. 

I shook my head, "Nothing." 

I watched Louis for a long while after that, but he never let our gazes clash. 

I wondered what was the cause of his sudden mood change. 

Conversation flowed, yet Louis remained quiet.

"He's jealous," Harry whispered in my ear, startling me. 

"What?" I asked. 

Harry peered at me, his green eyes twinkling. 

"Your little princess," he said softly, so no one would hear what he was saying. 

My eyes flew to Louis, who was really interested in the pattern of ketchup on his plate.

"He's so jelly," Harry said, tittering softly. 

I frowned again, was Harry right? _Was_ Louis jealous?

"He passed my test," Harry went on, drawing my focus back to him. 

"What test you git?" I hissed lowly. 

"Well," he said haughtily, "As your agent, I reserve the right to revoke any potential love interests. Your little Louis passed."

"Bugger off mate," I said chuckling despite myself. "I don't need you to screen anything for me." 

"You're not really doing a good job of seducing him," Harry said stealing one of my chips. 

"That's a fair comment," I said nodding, "But I'm not trying to seduce him." 

Harry groaned and slapped his palm over his face, "And  _now_ do you see how much you need me?" 

"Get off me," I said pushing him hard, he stumbled around, getting his bearings before giving me a nasty look. 

I ignored him and tried to get Louis' attention, but to no avail. 

Everyone else was making fast friends with Harry, especially Liam.

What was interesting, was that Harry seemed to be preening under the other man's attentions. 

 When Louis stood up to gather the empty plates, I followed him inside. 

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as he threw the paper plates into the garbage. 

He gave a stiff shake of his head, and I couldn't help but smile. 

He really was too cute for his own good. 

"Louis," I said moving closer to him, his back to me. 

"What?" he said under his breath. 

"You seem upset." 

"I'm perfectly fine," was the terse reply. 

"Sure doesn't seem that way buddy." 

"Didn't think you noticed anything other than Harry," he said and then slapped his hand over his mouth. 

Harry had been right.

Louis  _was_ jealous.

Wow. 

"You're jealous of Harry?" I asked, my tone light and teasing. 

"Fuck off," Louis said moving to go around me. 

I reached out and snagged his wrist, halting his movement, "Hey, look at me," I said tilting his chin up with my forefingers. 

His stubborn gaze landed on something behind my head, and I laughed then. 

"Louis, Harry and I are just really good friends. Brothers really, so there's nothing to be jealous about." 

"Why would I be jealous?" he snapped. 

I shrugged, "Beats me, since I'm honestly becoming quite obsessed with you." 

That got his attention, and his eyes flew to mine, a gasp escaping his lips. 

"You intrigue me Louis Tomlinson, and I'd really like to get to know you better," then I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his cheek, before walking out leaving him speechless behind me. 

 


	10. Larry is Born

**Chapter Ten**

**Larry is Born**

***Louis’ POV***

_Harry fucking Styles._

Never has anyone irked me the way the man did.

Coming in and throwing himself all over Niall, like some slag. Ugh.

And on top of all of that he was making me jealous!

_Me._

_Jealous._

Could you believe it?

I was currently glaring holes into the back of his head, his indecently curly mop bouncing with his every move. He and Niall were whispering to each other, which was completely rude, as we ate.

I’m sure the chair next to Niall could hold Harry’s weight. There was no plausible reason for his bony ass to be resting on Niall’s lap.

None that I could see at least.

I tried my hardest to ignore the two of them, heads bent close together, snippets of laughter floating over to me.

Zayn kicked me under the table and looked up at him, glare firmly in place.

“What’s up your arse mate?” he whispered.

“Leave off Zee,” I said waving him off.

He mumbled something under his breath but left me alone. I couldn’t wait for this stupid meal to be over, maybe I’d just grab my daughter and go home.

Getting up, I quickly cleared the table, ignoring the sharp pinch on my thigh from Perrie, and her protests that she wasn’t finished.

I didn’t care, I just needed to get away before I brought back up all my food. I sighed and dumped the plates in the garbage, trying to reign in my emotions. I wasn’t exactly a violent person, but I _really_ wanted to punch in his face.

I wasn’t alone for too long before I noticed Niall behind me.

I knew it was him because the scent of his cologne wafted into my nostrils.

I tried to focus on what I was doing but then he was talking and my entire being honed into him. He mentioned something about jealousy and how I had no reason to be and then he kissed me.

Well blow me down and call me George.

**++**

Harry found me still standing there, frozen to the spot, my fingers pressed against my cheek where _his_ lips had been.

“What’s wrong _Lewis_?”  he asked, “You look positively mortified.”

I frowned at him, “My name is Louis, _Harold._ ”

He waved his hand and shook his head wildly, “Alright, alright. I won’t call you that ever again if you swear not to call me Harold.”  

I grinned, I would not be making that promise.

Nope, not at all.  

He gave me a look and shook his head, “You’re going to call me that anyway aren’t you?”  

I hid a laugh behind my hand, nodding at him.  

“Well,” he said with a dramatic sigh, “I guess I can make an exception for you.”  

He winked at me and I really wanted to dislike him, but the lad was making it really hard.  

He and his bright smile and stupidly adorable chestnut curls, that were far too long.

Granted, I wasn’t one to talk as my own hair was curling past my ears. Liam complained that Zayn and I were turning into hipsters.

Oh well.  

I turned my attentions back to Harry who was now sitting on the counter watching me thoughtfully.

“That’s bloody creepy what you’re doing,” I said, trying to sound agitated.  

“I can see what he likes about you,” came the reply in that slow drawl of his. “I’m just trying to figure out if you’re the real deal.”  

“What are you on about?” I asked halting my movements to glare over at him.

The little shit laughed, “Niall is going to have his hands full with you huh? Sassy, I like.”  

“Are you mad?” I asked.  

Harry shook his head, “He has pictures of you and your daughter, who I can’t wait to spoil by the way, on his Instagram page.”  

_Why was everyone harping on that? He had pictures of lots of people on there._

“It’s significant because he’s never done it before,” Harry smirked answering my unvoiced question, a dimple showing in his cheek.

  
 _Oh._  
   
“Oh,” I said.  

“He likes you, but this is all new to him ya know? The whole actually being with another guy, the whole dating aspect of that,” Harry said with a shrug.

“He’s not gay?” I said.  
   
Harry rolled his eyes, “Of course he is you dimwit, the public just doesn’t know that yet. Sure, there’s been speculation, but everyone loves the little leprechaun, so it’s not really a big deal.”  

I didn’t know what to make of this new information.  

I hadn’t been on the dating scene for almost two years. My life had become absolutely chaotic.  

And now with Emma I was even more reluctant. I didn’t want to have flings or anything that would confuse Emma. Bringing different people in her life at rapid paces wouldn’t be good for her. I wanted her to have familiarity and not have to deal with losing anyone else she loved at such a young age. She had already lost so much.  

“Like I told Nialler earlier, I like you,” Harry said hopping off the counter and throwing his arm around my shoulder, “And I’m going to make sure we keep you.”  

I rolled my eyes at him, before he continued, “I however, have a small favor to ask of you.”  

I arched a brow at him and folded my hands over my chest, “I knew there was a catch.”  

“Nope, not really,” Harry grinned. “Is your friend, um Liam...” he trailed off, his cheeks turning red.

I blinked and then chortled loudly, “Oh wow, you’ve got a crush on _our_ Liam?”  

His cheeks still red, he peered at me through his tangled mess of curls, his lip being worried by his teeth as he gave a shy nod.  

I laughed and cooed at him, which earned me a hard jab in the side with his bony elbow, “If you put in a good word for me, I can help you with Niall,” he said.  

I slapped him and stepped away, “What makes you think I’d need help?”  

Of course I would, but I had to at least seem as though I could handle things on my own.  

Harry didn’t say a word, merely pierced me with a pointed stare that had me throwing my hands up in defeat.  

“Wanna spit shake on it?” Harry asked.

I grinned, “I’m not setting a very good example for Emma.”  

“It’ll be our little secret,” Harry stage whispered.  

“Fine,” I nodded and we each spat into our hands and smacked them together, shakily heartily before dissolving into fits of laughter.  

When the others came inside out of the rain, we were still laughing.

I heard Niall groan as he noticed how Harry and I were draped over each other, laughing so hard, our cheeks resembled strawberries.

“It’s all over now,” the Irishman said. “Once Harry gets his nails dug in there’s no hope.”  

That sent us back to our wild laughter.  

Like I said, I really didn’t want to like the Chesire native, but it must’ve been the curls that did me in.

Or the cheeky grin or the mischievious green eyes.

Yeah, it was more than likely definitely those bloody curls of his.  

Made the little shit, far too adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most welcome. Pwetty pwease *bats eyes*


	11. Not Gonna Say Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall goes back on tour.  
> Louis tries his best to cope.  
> Emma misses her Irish Princess.  
> Fluffiness ensues.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Not Gonna Say Bye**

 

***Niall's POV***

Two hours left. 

Jesus, where did the time go?

I spent two weeks at home and it felt as though my life had been swept from under me and replaced with something else. 

Something that I didn't think I could part with. 

I was currently over at Louis' as Liam, Perrie and Zayn pretended to sob into my neck and chest. 

"I'm never going to survive without you," Perrie wailed, snuggled in my chest. 

I caught Louis rolling his eyes, a sad smile on his face. 

This was affecting him more than he let on. 

He was sat next to Harry, snuggled into the younger man's arms, Emma on Harry's lap playing with the bottom of his jumper. 

"I won't have anymore eye candy," Liam said burying his nose in my neck. 

I chuckled and ran my hand over his head, "You're all a proper bunch of twats." 

"So fucking ungrateful!" this from Zayn, then he reached over and slapped the back of Liam's head. 

Liam grunted and held up his head, "What the hell was that for?"

"The fuck man, am I chopped liver or something?" Zayn asked, glaring at Liam. "I'm eye candy too!" 

I burst out laughing at the serious expression on Zayn's face and the utterly clueless one on Liam's. 

"Shove off, I want to spend time with my favorite girl," I told them, extricating myself from their clingy embraces. 

Harry leaned in and whispered something in Louis' ear before he stood up and gave me a grin. 

He handed Emma over and I about melted when the little darling instantly rested her head on my shoulder. My eyes rose to find Louis' already boring into mine, watching us. 

As always. 

"Hey," I said sitting next to him. 

"Are you done packing?" he asked softly. 

"Not much to pack, unless you think that you and Emzie here can squeeze into one of my bags." 

"Yeah," he whispered. "That would be nice."

"You do know that we'll still get to talk to each other, right?" I said turning towards him, shifting Emma around. 

"This is crazy," he said, wet eyes looking up at me. 

"What?" I asked. 

"I've only just met you and I shouldn't be feeling like this." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Afraid that if you leave, I won't know what to do with myself," he said, ducking his chin against his chest. 

 _God,_ I felt  _exactly_ the same way. 

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna miss you like crazy." 

Emma chose that moment to fuss up, as if she was letting us know she was still there, as if anyone could forget the precious girl. 

"I'm gonna miss you too Emzie, probably more than your old dad," I said peppering her face with kisses. 

"Smile Princess," I said to Louis, reaching out and joining our hands. 

He gave a small smile and joined in the kissing fest going on with Emma being the star attraction. 

**++**

"Promise you'll text me every time Emma does something funny."

A roll of the eyes, "I will."

"And videos too," I said throwing my bag into the car. 

"And videos too," he said shaking his head and bouncing Emma on his hip. 

"Come here you little munchkin," I said taking her out of his arms and cuddling her close. 

"Oh for fuck's sake Nialler, you've already hogged her for most of the day," Harry whined. "Give her here and snog the boy won't you?" 

I couldn't help but laugh at Harry's words, and then that smile turned into a smirk at Louis' blush. 

Harry plucked Emma out of my hands and whirled her around, their laughter merging happily. 

"I'm really glad I met you," I said putting my arms around Louis' waist and drawing him closer. 

"It's barely been two weeks," he whispered, half to himself. 

"Crazy isn't it?" I said. 

"Nothing's crazy to me anymore," he said with a wistful shake of his head. "I only want to stop being so shocked when things like this happen." 

"Things like what?"

"Getting so attached to someone I didn't even know existed until two weeks ago," Louis said, his voice deeper with emotion. 

I didn't have any words to say, as I was feeling the exact thing, so I did what felt right. 

I leaned in and kissed my princess. 

**++**

The trip to the airport was quiet. 

I could feel Harry's sympathetic gaze on me for most of the trip, but I chose to ignore him. 

I didn't want to explain to him, what I could barely explain to myself. 

As soon as the plane was in the air, I stuck my headphones in and forced myself to go to sleep. 

I woke an hour later to Harry's laughter, I yawned and rolled my neck. 

I hated sleeping on planes. 

"Liam says hi," he said before turning his attention back to his phone. 

I nodded and crawled over him, my bladder needed relief. 

When I got back, Harry was off the phone and reading a book. 

"Liam says Louis' locked himself away," he said with a sigh. 

I frowned, feeling a pang of sadness in my chest. 

Instead of answering Harry, I dug into my bag and fished out my phone. 

  **I miss you. Please come out of your room. The gang is worried about you. x -Niall**

I sent the text and leaned back, hoping that he would reply. 

He did and his words nearly broke my heart.

**You've broken me. In two fucking weeks. I don't want to like you. -Louis**

**But I like you. xx (Also, please note I sent a kiss at the end, don't be rude) - Niall**

**You're not supposed to make me smile. I DON'T like you! You made Emma sad. No kisses for you. - Louis**

Attached to the last text was a picture of Emma holding onto a stuffed bear I had gotten her with the Irish flag on it. She had carried the thing with her everywhere since then. 

I tapped a button on my phone and put it to my ear, listening as it rang. 

"I don't want to talk to you," Louis answered, his voice low as if he had been crying. 

"Princess," I whispered. "I'm sorry. Please give Emzie kisses for me." 

"She's like her father, she refuses them," he huffed. 

I smiled, "She'd never refuse me, and you wouldn't either." 

There was a lull of silence for a while, but I could hear him breathing into the phone. I leaned back and closed my eyes, just listening. 

"I cried," he said finally. 

"Aw babe," I said squeezing my eyes tighter, trying not to imagine those blue eyes wet with tears. 

"Emma's gone to sleep, holding that fucking hideous thing you gave her," he said and I could see him wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

"I told you she loves me," I said giving a small laugh. "You sound tired." 

"I am," he said, voice muffled as though he had yawned and covered his mouth at the same time. 

"Then you should go to sleep babe," I said. 

"Don't wanna say bye," he murmured. 

"Then don't," I said with a grin. 

"You have to go off the phone Niall," he said. 

"Not until you fall asleep," I replied. 

He grunted and then it got quiet again.

"Niall?" his voice whisper soft. 

"Yeah babe?" 

"I lied when I said I don't like you. I  _do_ like you. A lot."

"Go to sleep Princess," I said, a huge smile on my face.

"M'kay," he said with another yawn. "And Niall?"

"Hmm?"

He made a kissy sound and I grinned broadly, sending one back immediately. 

I wanted a real kiss, to feel his lips under mine, but this would suffice for now.

"You two are going to be fucking annoying when you finally start dating," Harry said from next to me. 

I had forgotten he was even there. 

"Fuck off," I said.

"What?" Louis asked sleepily.

"Not you babe, I meant Harry." 

"Okay. Night Niall."

"Sweet dreams Princess," I said softly and then I just sat there, listening even after his breaths evened out and I knew he had fallen asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life and you can find me on Tumblr: purplepixie143.tumblr.com


	12. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Emma and a few of her firsts.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Firsts**

 

***Louis' POV***

 

It was harder than I thought. 

And right along the ways of my luck. 

If you haven't noticed, it's pretty shitty. 

Well, not Emma. 

She's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. 

And I loved watching her grow more and more each day. 

She was starting to hold on to things, her chubby legs all wobbly, trying to step off. 

My baby girl was growing up. 

I wanted to cry at this thought, because some part of me, even though it was tough work, wanted her to stay innocent. 

I missed Niall like crazy. 

Hell, this whole situation was fucking mental. 

I was never one to believe in love at first sight but how else could you explain the way I felt and how soon I had felt about Niall. 

Of course I was playing it cool on the outside, we were getting to know each other. 

At least that's what he said, despite the constant texts during the day, the video calls, random tweets and shared photos. 

I had gained about a million new followers just because of Niall. 

It was a bit odd, but I just rolled with it. 

He continued to post the pictures of Emma I sent him on Instagram.

And we even trended for a bit.

**#Nouis5Eva**

**#Kisses4Nouis**

**#NouisandEmma**

It was crazy. 

Liam was enjoying it more than I was half of the time, although he and Harry had been getting closer with each passing day. 

I spent quite a few minutes a day talking to Harry as well, since he was keeping me abreast of the tour. 

The door that had three more months to go and then Niall would be off to finish up his next album.

Tonight was one of the rare nights that Emma and I were alone. We had our baths and were sitting waiting for Niall to come on line before going on stage. 

It was a nightly ritual that Emma lived for.

I may or may not be just as excited. 

While we were waiting Emma was babbling and touching the keys with her sticky fingers. 

"Askhsdf-dada-kljkf," Emma said and I froze. 

_Did she just say what I think she did?_

I sat there listening to her as she continued to babble when she suddenly stopped and looked up at me, her brown eyes wide and shiny, "Dada." 

The incoming video notification popped up the same time and I fumbled with the keys, accepting the call. 

" _Princess,"_ Niall's voice came through the speaker and then his gorgeous face popped up. 

He gave a huge grin when he saw us, and then he frowned, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I...Emma...oh my God Ni," I said shakily. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong with Emzie?" he asked, his tone turning frantic. 

It was really endearing that he cared so much about my daughter and in such a short space of time.

I took a deep breath and set about calming him down, "Ni, relax. She's fine, nothing's wrong with her." 

I could see him suck in a deep breath, visibly relaxing, "So what happened?" 

Emma took that time to start chanting 'dada' and Niall's eyes widened comically and he started hooting and hollering. 

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep in the gleeful laugh escaping my body. I could see the crew in the background looking at Niall as he continued to do his Irish jig. 

Someone asked him what was going on and he replied simply, "My little Emzie just said her first word." 

_His little Emzie._

Gah. 

I was hit with a wave of emotion so potent, I tightened my grip around Emma in fear that I would drop her. 

Niall popped back in front of the camera, tapping away on his phone, "I'm tweeting about this." 

I shook my head, "You tweet about _everything,"_ I said smiling at him fondly. 

"I've gotta go babe," he said pouting. "Emzie! I'm so proud of you, soon you'll be singin along wit' me!" 

"She's going to college, don't put any ideas into her head Horan!" I said playfully. 

"I miss you," he said looking directly into the camera. 

"I miss you," I returned. 

"Give Emzie a big kiss for me ok?" he said, waving at Emma who was waving back madly, her little body writhing as she performed for Niall. 

He blew me a kiss and then we signed off. 

I immediately called Liam to boast about Emma's first word.

" _I know. Niall tweeted about it."_

"He gets a bit excited about these things, I guess," I said putting Emma down in her playpen.

" _He's completely enamored with the two of you, and I think it's positively adorable."_

"No, what's adorable is you and  _Harold,"_ I said turning the spotlight off of me. 

Liam  _loved_ to talk about Harry. 

It was sweet, in a sickening kind of way. 

We spent a few minutes on the phone before hanging up, leaving Emma and I to get ready for bed. 

**++**

Since her breakthrough word, Emma had started saying other things. 

I was a proud daddy.

Niall had a day off and we were spending it on cam with each other, Emma was lying on the bed playing with her toys. 

"She's getting so big," Niall said making funny faces that made my baby girl giggle. 

"And she's saying more words too," I said smugly. 

"Proper brilliant she is," Niall said with a large grin. 

Emma looked up at the screen and clapped her hands, " ** _NYAH!"_**

Niall's face lost all its color, not that he had much to begin with, and I smiled. 

A few days ago, I heard her saying something that sounded like  _Niall,_ when I decided to test my theory by showing her a picture of Niall. She had clapped happily and chanted, " _Nyah, Nyah,"_ over and over again. 

"Lou, did she just..." he asked looking between Emma and myself.

I nodded, smiling broadly, "Yeah, she's been practicing for a few days now." 

"Wow...she...oh shite Lou, she said  _my_ name!" he was getting excited now. 

"This is going to end up trending on Twitter isn't it?" I laughed. 

"You know it! Woohoo! I  _told_ Harry she loved me more." 

"The fact that you two morons argue over who my six month old daughter loves more is extremely disturbing," I said with a shake of my head. 

Niall laughed and tweeted it anyway, along with a video of Emma saying his name over and over again. 

**++**

On her seventh monthiversary, (Liam's word), we were all gathered around the laptop so Niall could sing Happy Birthday to Emma. 

I honestly thought they had all gone round the bleeding bend, I mean honestly, it was just seven months. 

" _It's a milestone and you're just jealous no one does this for you,"_ Harry said from his position next to Niall. 

"You're brilliant babe," Liam said with heart eyes in full attendance. 

I scoffed at the two of them and went to get the guest of honor, who was in the bedroom being dressed by her favorite aunty, according to said aunty herself. 

"Look at who Aunty Pez found," Perrie said popping a kiss on Emma's cheek before handing her over to me. 

The little munster squirmed around in my hand, demanding loudly to be put down. 

I put her down and held onto her arms, she took shaky steps all the way in front of the lappy, which Zayn had hooked up through the television. 

" _Baby girl,"_ Niall crooned and immediately the litany of his name burst out of her lips. 

The Happy Birthday song was sung and then we were all just talking nonsense and joking around when Harry gasped. 

"Louis look! Liam get the camera!"

We all turned to see what he was talking about. 

Emma was stood on her two chubby legs, all on her own and then she moved forward. 

And then she repeated the action. 

_My baby just took her first steps!_

Did I cry? 

Fuck yeah. 

When she realized that the room had gone completely silent, Emma held up her head and looked around at us, looking quite smug with her little self.

"Oh my God Lou, she looks just like you there!" Perrie said with a laugh. 

It was true, she had her little brow arched and her rosebud lips pouted.

A perfect replica of me.

Liam had taken tons of photos, which he sent to Niall who immediately uploaded to Instagram. 

My child was going to be more popular than I was at my twenty-two years, and she was only seven months old. 

Finally, when the excitement died down and everyone had gone home and Emma was off in dream land, it was just Niall and I. 

"You look absolutely chuffed mate," he said as I moved the laptop so I could lie on my side and talk to him. 

I grinned, "I  _am._ Can you believe it Ni? She's walking."

" _And_ talking," he said. 

"Yeah," I said closing my eyes for a minute.

"You should get some rest Princess," he said.

"I don't want to." 

It had fast become our ritual to end most days like this. 

"Snuggle in babes and let me sing you to sleep," he said and I opened my eyes to see him reach for his guitar. 

I heard the first few melodic notes as he strummed away and then I was floating, his angelic voice lulling me further and further into slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't sleep...ugh, and it's 3:30 in the am and I have to be at work by 8. I'll be a proper zombie today. But since I couldn't sleep, look what happened. Another chapter, hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> Tell me what you think.  
> Love it or hate it, lemme know.  
> Tumblr: purplepixie143.tumblr.com (I need more Directioner friends)


	13. Interviews and Unplanned Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally comes out and gets a surprise visit.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Interviews and Unplanned Visits**

***Niall's POV***

I had a series of interviews today, some I wasn't particularly psyched about, but all hazards of my job I guess. 

Harry was currently sprawled across my bed chatting away with Liam on the phone. 

I was getting my hair styled by Lou, my on tour hairstylist and she was babbling about something that her daughter had done last night. 

Hearing her talk about Lux immediately brought Emma to mind, and I grinned. 

I really missed the little darling so much. 

My phone was now full of pictures and videos Louis sent on a daily basis and I never tired of seeing them, and sometimes when I had a quiet moment or not feeling as optimistic about this job, I would steal away and just look at them. I especially liked the ones with Louis in them. 

I missed him.

And even though we met under not the most normal of situations, my feelings for him were growing stronger with each passing day.

Thing is with Louis, he was extremely cautious about everything.

And for his part, I could actually understand where he was coming from.

Talking to Liam, Zayn and Perrie had shed some light on the situation, and my respect for this man grew tenfold.

Louis was afraid to get into a relationship for fear that Emma got attached and then the person left, leaving his daughter hurt.

I wasn't planning on going anywhere soon, and the ship where Emma had become attached to me, had long since sailed.

Truth was, I was pretty attached to the little girl myself

I had never seen myself dating someone with kids, the idea of a ready made family never appealing to me before, but with Louis everything seemed different.

I hated that we couldn't get to know each other conventionally, and that so early on we had to be separated; but wasn't one to give up just because of a little stumbling stone. 

I was determined to make Louis and Emma a part of my life with or without the older man's consent.

"Are you done yet?" Harry voiced from the bed as Lou did the finishing touches on my hair.

"Doesn't he look delicious?" Lou said twirling the chair around and facing it towards Harry.

Harry made a great show of circling around me, making appreciative noises in the back of his throat. 

"Not bad at all Louise," he said with a grin. "Now to get this ugly mug down to make up and on with the first interview." 

"Who are we doing first?" I asked getting up and stretching my body. 

"Some blonde bimbo, who seems to be a bit homophobic," Harry said, his jaw setting as anger coloured his voice. 

I rose a brow questioningly, "What makes you say that?" 

"She asked me if you were really a 'sissy'," Harry all but growled. 

"The bitch," Lou said packing up her products. "What did you say? Did you at least trip her when she walked away?"

"Paul intervened, bless him, or I'd probably be in jail," Harry said. 

I shrugged, didn't really care what people thought. And I for the life of me couldn't understand why people were so interested in my sexuality. 

I'd been identifying myself as bi for a while but then I noticed that I was more attracted to guys, so I just went with it. 

I never over thought things, saw no sense in it. 

_It is what it is._

Louis' words echoed in my head and I grabbed my phone to send him a quick text. 

Without waiting for a reply, I made my way down to the conference room in the hotel, where the interview would take place. 

I greeted the 'blonde bimbo', as Harry had so aptly named her, with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. She tittered like a school girl, batting her eyes at me flirtatiously. 

Poor thing, was so barking up the wrong tree. 

The interview began and she asked the same inane questions most interviewers did and then she started asking about Emma.

"We've been seeing pictures and videos of an adorable baby girl popping up on your social media sites, care to share what she is to you?" 

"She's a friend's daughter," I answered. 

"Does this friend happen to be closer than any of your other friends?" she went on, leaning in and smiling brightly. 

"Emma's is my friend's daughter, just leave it at that." 

She nodded, realizing that I had shut down the topic. Emma was not to be used in the media as some type of pawn, Louis wouldn't want that, and I didn't want that. _  
_

So blondie moved on to ask about my social life, dating, sexuality et al.

"So Niall, word around the place is that you are currently dating. Is that true?" 

"I'm talking to someone, we're not sure where its going yet," I answered politely. 

"Would you at least give us a name?" she asked, her fake smile churning my stomach. 

"They don't want to be in the spotlight," I was getting annoyed. 

"What about Louis Tomlinson, is he Emma's father? Your new  _friend?"_

Harry was right, I wanted to punch her, and I'd never been violent towards a woman before.

"Louis Tomlinson and Emma are not any of your concern, and if that's all, this interview is over," I said standing up and motioning for Paul. 

Paul was my tour manager and a father figure when I was away from home. I loved him, and he in turn returned the feelings.

I left the room and ran right into Harry who sighed and gave me a thumb's up, "Good on you mate for not killing the bitch." 

I scoffed, "Not for the lack of temptation."

I checked my phone as we made our way to the car, pausing to wave at the small crush of fans that had gathered outside, and was disappointed to find nothing from Louis still. 

"Hey, have you heard Louis today?" I asked Harry as we slid into the car.

 "No," Harry said suddenly finding the window interesting. 

Usually a sign that he knew something that I wasn't supposed to.

I grunted and sent Louis another message, as I wouldn't have time to call him before we reached the next location. 

We pulled up outside the radio station about five minutes later and were ushered into the studio, where we were greeted by a quirky looking girl with a big smile. 

"Hi, I'm Sandy, it's really nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand. 

I laughed, deciding that I liked this girl, drawing her in for a hug. 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, immediately burying his head into his phone. 

The interview went off well, and I had a good laugh from time to time. 

We talked about the new album I'd be releasing later in the year and how the current tour was doing. 

Safe topics. 

She put a song on to play and turned to me, her expression shy. 

"Can I ask anything personal on air?" she asked.

That was a first, no one had ever thought to ask me how I would feel about asking personal questions. 

"Go for it," I said with a grin. Harry looked over at me and I nodded with a wink. 

Harry laughed loud and happy then giving me a thumbs up, and then resumed his frantic typing into the phone. 

When we went back on air, Sandy started the ball rolling, asking politely about Emma. 

"Emma is the daughter of the man I want to date," I said simply. "And she's very special to me." 

Sandy blinked, her mouth hanging open for a bit, surprised by my words no doubt or more so the fact that I had  _actually_ said them. 

"Did you just say..." she began. 

I nodded and laughed, "Yes, you heard correctly. I'm currently trying to be involved with Emma's dad, Louis Tomlinson." 

"So it's a safe bet to say you're..." 

"Gay? Yes," Harry was doing a dance in the corner; idiot. 

"And this Louis guy, is he a sweetheart?" Sandy asked a goofy grin on her face. 

"The sweetest," I replied. 

"Ohh! Wait a minute, is the  _same_ Louis from that infamous pic on Instagram?" Sandy asked. 

"The one and only." 

Sandy clapped gaily and we wrapped up the interview. Harry informed us that the Internet had gone wild and I half expected it. 

Hell, I had just come out on the radio. 

They were probably lots of heartbroken girls and women alike out there. 

Sandy gave me a hug and whispered in my ear before we left, Harry always the nosy one, wanted to know what she said. 

"None of your business," I said getting into the car. 

Still nothing from Louis. 

I was beyond worried now, but according to Harry, we didn't have time and had to get to the venue for this evening's show. 

To say I wasn't pleased was an understatement but what could I do? 

So I went to work, focusing on sound check and all the other aspects of the show, trying to keep the niggling worry out of my head. 

**++**

Ten minutes to show time and still no word on Louis. 

Harry had disappeared and refused to even broach the subject when I tried to bring it up. 

I was two breaths away from cancelling the show and hopping on a plane and going home. 

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Paul asked clapping a broad hand on my shoulder. 

I tried to be cool about it, "I haven't heard Louis all day." 

"And that's odd?" Paul asked. 

"Yes, we talk  _every_ day, and he wouldn't keep Emma away from hearing me either," I said softly. 

"Try not to worry about it ok?" Paul said with a reassuring smile. "Now go out there and rock those girls socks off, and the guys too," he said with a wink.

"So no one stayed home because I came out?" I shouted to his retreating back. 

"Oh please, they love you snowflake," Paul called back with a laugh. 

At least that was a good thing right? No major repercussions. Sure they were the negative tweets going around, but my true and loyal fans were standing behind me one hundred percent. 

The band played the first chord to the opening song and I said a prayer before going on stage, the bright lights and the screams coursing through my veins. 

I'd never get used to this rush, but I would miss it when this was over. 

I put my heart and soul into my performances and joked around with the fans. Everything was going great and I was getting ready to do one of the slower songs on the album when I heard something that made my heart stop for a minute. 

" _ **NYAH!"**_

I nearly fell over on my face in my haste to turn towards the voice I'd been dying to hear all day. On the far end of the stage, Harry stood with a shit eating grin on his face and a squirming Emma in his arms. Her hands flailing about as she reached out for me, my name flowing freely from her lips. The crowd caught on to what was happening and they started chanting. 

I almost didn't hear them in my haste to Harry's side, and when I finally reached him, I plucked Emma out of his arms and rained kisses all over her chubby cheeks. 

"Looks like I've found me self a guest performer!" I said to the deafening roars of the crowd. 

My eyes moved back to Harry, who squeezed my shoulder, "This is only half of the surprise bud. Now go finish the show." 

Half of the surprise. 

Which meant... _Louis was here._

For the first time in my career, I couldn't wait for the final chord to be struck. I hightailed it off the stage, sparing a brief good bye to the fans, but I'm sure they would understand. Emma was still nestled in my arms, her fingers buried in the hair at the back of my neck, as we headed towards my dressing room. 

When I opened the door there he was. 

A soft smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you all day, see I had an important trip to make," he said. 

None of that mattered anymore, all that mattered was the fact that he was here. 

I walked over to him and did what felt natural, I kissed the hell out of him. 

He made a startled squeak but kissed me right back. 

We kissed until  _someone_ started protesting from their position between us. 

We broke apart with a laugh and then made a big production of kissing the baby's ruddy cheeks. 

"You're here," I whispered against his lips. 

"For as long as you want," he whispered back. 

And somehow I didn't think he was talking about just this visit. 


	14. He's With Me

**Chapter Fourteen**

**He's With Me**

***Louis' POV***

 

Being here with Niall was...simply wonderful.

I enjoyed seeing him on stage working the crowd and just having a great time. 

Not to mention Emma was going crazy with all the excitement, it would be hell to get her to sleep later, but I'd worry about that later. 

Niall was in the shower, apparently we were going out. He had arranged for Emma to stay with Lou for the night, said she and Lux could get better acquainted since they'd be spending a lot of time together in the future. 

When he said that, I swore my heart stopped beating for a minute, because that meant that he was thinking about us in the future. 

Emma was sitting on the bed and playing with the stupid bear Niall gave her, and I really wanted to get him something terrible because of that. 

I mean, the bear was absolutely hideous and yet my daughter loved it over all of her toys. 

I was packing her overnight bag, double checking to make sure she had everything she would need and to be honest I  _was_ a bit skeptical about leaving her with Lou, as she was a complete stranger, but Niall said Lou was great. I trusted his judgement. 

When I was putting the last of Emma's things in the bag, Niall came out of the shower, the towel slung low on his hips and water dripping down his chest. 

_Oh sweet baby Jesus._

He gave me a smile that spoke volumes. 

The cheeky bastard  _knew_ what he was doing to me. 

"You're ruining the carpet," I said trying to keep my tone neutral.

He laughed and started digging through his suitcase, "You can go take a shower before we take Emzie over to Lou's." 

I gave a nod and kissed Emma's head and put her on her play rug, before slipping past him and into the bathroom. 

The room smelt like him and I found myself standing and just inhaling like some creepy stalker before I stepped into the shower. 

When I was all fresh and clean I came out to find Emma and Niall on the bed watching some cartoon on the telly, I smiled at the sight and grabbed my clothes and ducked back into the bathroom. 

By the time I was dressed and went back into the room, Emma was lying on Niall's chest, her thumb in her mouth and playing with his chest hair. 

Amazingly I was slightly jealous of my own child, I wanted to be the one lying where she was, wanting to know if the hair on his chest was as soft as it looked. 

"Hey," he said softly as he shifted Emma a bit, turning to look at me. "You look..." he paused to lick his lips and I felt heat flare in my stomach, "Amazing." 

I felt my cheeks heat and I ducked my chin before answering, "She looks like she's ready to go down. I thought that she would be hard to go down." 

Niall smiled, "You forget who I am." 

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, bloody baby whisperer." 

"Are you about ready? We can head over to Lou's room now if you want." 

"Is it really okay?" I asked. "We could just stay in, I don't  _have_ to go out." 

Niall was standing in front of me now, Emma cradled in his arms, her eyes droopy, "Babe? I want to take you out. Please." 

And who the hell could say no to that? 

Not this guy for sure. 

"Okay," I whispered. 

"Thank you," Niall said and leaned in and kissed my lips. 

I wanted to get lost in that kiss but first things first, Emma needed to get to bed.

Niall grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder and I followed him out of the room. 

We passed Harry in his room on, he was in the middle of a Skype call with Liam. 

"The lovebirds are going out," he said as we waved. "Liam says hi!" 

"Hi  _Leeyum_ ," I called back with a laugh and we continued down the hall. 

Lou's door was open when we got there and I could see Lux already asleep in her bassinet. 

"Hey you two," Lou said with a big smile. "Don't you two look adorable. Is the little munchkin asleep?" 

"Almost," Niall said stepping into the room.

Lou turned to me and gave me a smile, "It's nice to finally meet you Louis, Nialler here won't shut up about you." 

My gaze found Niall's and I smiled when I saw him blushing, "Really?" 

Lou gave me a wink, "Yep, we literally have to beg him to shut it sometimes." 

"Oi!" Niall said. "I pay you. Stop sharing tour secrets." 

I laughed, and whispered to Lou, "We'll talk later." 

She grinned, "I like you Louis Tomlinson. Be good to my Nialler you hear me?" 

"Yes ma'am," I said. 

Niall had been busy getting Emma settled, singing softly to her as he walked around the room. 

"I've got an extra cot for her, if you wanna put her down Ni," Lou said pointing it out in the corner. "Poor little darling must be exhausted what with the travelling and then being a star tonight." 

"Proper knackered she is," Niall said softly, kissing Emma's forehead. 

"You have a beautiful daughter Louis," Lou said to me. 

"Thanks, although it seems she's replaced me with the Irish one," I said with a smile, watching as Niall put her down gently, her eyes closing almost as soon as her head went down.

 Lou sighed and threw an arm over my shoulder, "They all fall for that one, be sure to be on the look out tonight mate." 

"I'm gonna be the one beating people offa him," Niall said joining us and wrapping an arm around my waist. "See, you're already trying to steal him away." 

"I'm going to kiss my daughter good night," I said with a laugh, slipping away from Niall. 

We bade our farewells to Lou, who told us to have a good time and I felt at ease knowing Emma would be in good hands. 

"See? Worried about nothing," Niall said leaning in to kiss my jaw as we rode down the elevator.

"I wasn't worried," I sassed. 

He chuckled and held me close, "Sure you weren't babe." 

I poked his stomach as we got off the elevator and headed out to the car. 

**++**

 Well naturally, I lost Niall. 

There was a ton of people in this club and I found myself being swept up with the crowd as bodies practically throbbed all over the place. 

I was having a great time and it might've had something to do with the amount of alcohol I had been drinking. 

Of course, it didn't seem to have an effect on Niall, bloody Irish. 

I was now searching the dance floor, looking for that familiar blonde head, but with the amount of people in the room it proved futile. Making my way to the bar, I decided that he would find me when he was ready. When we first got there, he had been bombarded by fans and he spent a few minutes dancing with a group of them, even got me to join in for a while before I waved off and headed to sit down. The girls were besides themselves as Niall threw on the charm, he had them practically eating out the palm of his hand. One of the girls got a bit frisky and reached around to squeeze his bum, I had to literally talk myself down from going over and slapping that hand. 

That was  _my_ bum!

Other than that, I enjoyed watching him have fun. He deserved it. 

I sat at the bar sipping on some fruity mix, eyes still scanning the dance floor when someone touched me. 

I turned to find a very fit bloke smiling broadly at me, "Hello," he said shouting a bit to be heard over the pulsating music. 

I gave him a smile and nodded. 

"Are you having a good time?" he asked. 

I nodded taking another sip, "Yah, great thanks." 

"You're looking hot tonight by the way," he said leaning in closer. 

"Thank you," I said biting the inside of my cheek, not believing that a complete stranger was flirting with  _me!_

"You wanna dance?" he asked with a sexy smile. 

I shrugged, what could it hurt right?

I finished my drink and he grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor. It was completely mental, the amount of people, I didn't think we'd find a spot to dance, but we did and then we were dancing.

The alcohol flowing through my veins loosened my limitations and I let loose, and pretty soon he was grinding on me and I was beginning to get uncomfortable.  

Then he had to go get all touchy feely with my ass.

"Um, that's not part of the deal mate," I said stepping back and halting my dancing. 

"Oh come on, you know you're enjoying this," he said into my ear and I shuddered and no, not from pleasure. 

"Thanks for the dance but I'm afraid I'm all danced out," I made to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

He was much larger than I was and had a pretty good grip on my hand.

I was so fucked.

_Why did I even give in to dancing with this idiot?_

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," I said trying to get my hand loose. 

"Then stay and dance with me some more," he said leaning in and breathing into my face. 

I wrinkled my nose as his stale breath hit me straight on, eww. 

"I'm tired," I said. 

"I'm not," he said leering at me. Ugh. 

"Just let me go," I was getting panicked now. I couldn't find Niall anywhere and now I was going to be harassed by some dumb ass in the middle of a night club.

"Who's gonna make me?" he said snapping me close to him, nipping at my ear. 

"I am," a steely voice said from behind me. 

I knew that voice. 

_Niall._

My semi-kidnapper's eyes flew up behind me and I almost sighed in relief. Niall had found me, he was here. 

"Aren't you that pretty boy pop-star who came out today?" dumbo asked.

"Let him go," Niall said ignoring the man's question, his eyes steely, his voice deceptively calm. 

"I don't think so," the git said with a chuckle and a smug expression on his face. 

"I'm going to ask you nicely," Niall said. "Would you please let him go?" 

The twat-burger laughed loudly, "I found him all alone, which means he was fair game mate."

"He's with _**me!** " _and then I watched as Niall's fist flew out of nowhere and connected with the douche's face. 

There was a very satisfying crunch as knuckles hit cartilage, and then I was free. 

Niall's hand immediately reached out for mine and pulled me close to him, his face mottled in anger, "Now _feck_ off!"

A crowd had parted and the club was eerily silent for a minute, "I'm gonna sue!" the shit on the floor said, as he held his bleeding nose. 

I froze momentarily and then a girl sang out, "Who let this tosser in? Get 'im outta 'ere, he's bleedin' all over the floor. Clumsy twat fell over and broke 'is own nose." 

Other people started joining in, confirming and adding on their own recollection of what happened to the bleeding fool on the floor.  

Niall pressed on, making a path through the crowd for us and didn't stop until we were outside. 

The cold air hit me dead on in my chest and I gasped, sucking in a mouthful of the crisp air. It was a great contrast from the air in the club and I had to breathe deeply before I could speak. Niall was still silent next to me, and I turned to see his face. The anger still there and it was strange seeing him like this when in the short time that I'd known him, I was used to his face being full of laugh lines. No, this wasn't the Niall I knew; this was a darker side of Niall. 

And somewhere in the mind there was a voice telling me that I should be afraid. I wasn't, quite the opposite actually. 

_I wanted to jump his bones._

"Ni," I whispered turning to rest my hands on his chest. "I'm okay. Do you hear me? I'm  _okay."_

He blinked then and he was  _my_ Niall again, "Did he hurt you?" his voice was low and terse.

I shook mt head, "No, I'm fine." 

"I shouldn't have left you alone," he said shaking his head. 

"Niall," I said reaching up to cup his face in my hands.

His eyes bore into mine and I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

It was then it hit me. 

I was falling in love with Niall Horan. 

"Kiss me," I breathed. 

And he did. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha think :)


	15. You're Beautiful To Me

**Chapter Fifteen**

**You're Beautiful To Me**

 

***Louis' POV***

 

I never want to stop kissing this man.

Kissing him almost made me forget that outside was freaking cold.

Almost. 

"Cold," I whispered against his lips, and I could still feel the tension in his shoulders. 

"Let's get you back then," Niall said, his voice low and his accent thicker.

I buried my hands under his shirt and snuggled closer to him as we walked to the parking lot behind the club.

It was a quiet ride back to the hotel,  and I found myself just watching Niall's face as we drove. 

I could still feel the anger vibrating off of him and I just wanted to calm him down. 

We still had a little ways to go so I started humming random songs, just to change the somber mood in the car.

Then I found myself staring at Niall.

Trying to memorize everything about him. 

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Well honestly? No," I replied cheekily. "She did tell me that you're supposed to appreciate fine art." 

He turned and looked at me, a small smile spreading over his face, "Sounds like a smart woman."

"One of the smartest women I know," I returned the smile. 

 He reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze, "Let's get you to bed okay?"

I batted my lashes flirtatiously, "Why, Mr. Horan...I'm not that kind of guy." 

Niall shook his head and gave a laugh at my antics, "I know you're not  _Princess."_  

"How much longer until we get back?" I asked fighting a yawn. 

He looked at me, "Sleepy?" 

_Maybe._

"No, just wondering." 

Niall chuckled, "We've got like fifteen minutes so you can get a little nap babe." 

I tried to frown at him, but another yawn broke out. 

Guess jet-lag was finally catching up to me. 

"I'm not sleepy," I said sticking my tongue out at him. 

His eyes darkened as his gaze followed my tongue's retraction into my mouth, "Get some rest Louis. I'll wake you up when we get there." 

Fine. 

Who was I to argue with him? 

I shifted in the seat, turning my body towards him, the back of my head against the window. 

"I'm really not sleepy," I said, my voice sounding slurred to my own ears. 

Niall laughed and brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing each of my fingers as he drove, "Course you're not Princess. Course you're not." 

I watched him some more, until my vision blurred.

**++**

***Niall's POV***

 

By the time we made it back to the hotel, I had almost fully calmed down. Of course my thoughts kept drifting back to the man in the club and his hands all over Louis, and for a minute or two I lost focus and I saw red again.

"Ni?" Louis' voice broke through my thoughts. 

I turned and gave him a smile, "Hey Princess who was  _not_ sleepy." 

He rolled his eyes and stretched, his arms over his head, his back arching slightly giving me a nice view of his tanned skin. 

Probably noticing my gaze, his flushed slightly and pulled his shirt down. 

"Sorry," he said softly. 

I raised a brow, "For?" 

"Falling asleep?" he said and somehow I knew that wasn't what he was talking about.

I gave a laugh and got out of the car and went around to open the door for him. 

"It's just jet lag babe," I said as he clung to me.

"It's cold," he said burying his face in my neck.

I chuckled and pulled him closer to me, "It's  _been_ cold love." 

"Then get me inside so I can be warm then," he said as huffily as a half asleep person could manage.

I nudged his cheek with my nose and gave him a kiss before making our way to the entrance of the hotel. 

It was after three in the morning so it was blessedly deserted, only the front desk staff were there, offering a smile as we passed them by. 

I sent a text to Lou, letting her know we were back and she could bring Emma back whenever she was ready. 

"Come on then babe, let's get you warm and to bed," I said opening the door to the suite. 

"You seem to have an obsession with getting me into bed Mr. Horan," Louis said, shucking his shoes off and making a mad dash for the bed. 

I watched as he flopped down on the bed with a sigh, a smile tugging at my lips. 

He was adorable.  

"Would you like some tea?" I asked moving at a much more relaxed pace now I was back in a setting I controlled. 

_Louis was fine._

_There was no threat to him._

_I wasn't going to commit murder._

_Good._

"I want to take off my clothes and go to sleep," he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. 

"That sounds like a great idea, and seeing that I actually have you in my bed..." I trailed off suggestively. 

His eyes opened and he gave me a naughty wink, "Who says this wasn't the plan all along?" 

I grinned and sat on the bed, giving him a light smack on his gorgeous bum. 

"You're not that brilliant _Lewis,_ " I said leaning over to kiss his nose. 

"Why are you still talking?" Louis grumbled.

I leaned over and pecked his lips, "What should I be doing then?"

Louis turned and propped his head on his hand, his sleepy eyes beckoning me closer still, "Well for starters, you should take off my clothes, then yours and then we should cuddle under the covers."

I leaned in and pressed our foreheads together, a smile on my face as I heard his breath hitch, "Really?"

He nodded, his pink tongue flicking out to run over his lips, "Sounds like a good plan, right?"

I pretended to think about it, "Eh, I guess it could work."

He slapped my chest playfully and stretched his body and gave another yawn.

"Okay," I said getting off the bed and tugging my shirt off and then making quick work of my pants, "Let's get you undressed or you'll be a zombie when Lou brings Emzie back in the morning."

"It's already morning," he said, his hair falling into his face.

"And it's too early for ye to be so darned cute," I said helping him to a sitting position to get his clothes off too.

"Didn't think you for the wham bam thank you ma'am kinda guy," he said, his words slurring a bit, his voice heavy with sleep.

I was tugging at his shirt when he froze, "I'll do it." 

Okay this was becoming a pattern and I was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"What's wrong Louis?" I asked, grabbing his hands in mine. 

"Nothing." 

Right. 

"Are you hiding your body from me?" I asked quietly. 

"No," he whispered.

"Then let's get off this shirt," I reached for his shirt again. 

"I'll do it!" he said sharply, turning his body away from me as he rolled off the bed. 

I frowned. 

He  _was_ hiding his body. 

I watched as he walked away from the bed, shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he took in a few deep breaths. 

"Princess?" I said getting off the bed to follow him. 

"I don't have a model's body," he sniffed. 

"So?" I asked. 

"My arse is too big and I have a fat tummy!" he practically wailed, back still turned towards me. 

I shook my head and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his tiny waist. 

"I happen to  _love_ yer arse," my mouth against his ear. "It's perfect." 

I took that time to squeeze one of his arse cheeks, and biting down on his ear lobe. 

His answering moan went straight to my cock and I had to bite on my jaw.

"Ni?" his voice was low and strained. 

"And this tummy?" my fingers moved under his shirt to knead into his stomach. "I want to kiss every inch of it." 

I turned him around to face me, giving his chin a bump so I could see his eyes. 

"Louis, I love that you're not a model," I gave him a swift peck on the lips before raising his arms to lift the shirt over his head. 

I flung the shirt over my shoulder and pulled him in closer, running my nose along his collar bone, my tongue flicking out of its own accord to taste the skin there.

Louis moaned and tilted his head back as my teeth raked over his flesh. 

"Your eyes sparkle when you're happy or thinking of something evil to do," I said moving down his body now. 

My fingers brushed over his nipples and I watched as they puckered and he trembled.

"So pretty," I half whispered more to myself than anything else. 

"You really think so?" Louis asked, so softly I almost missed it. 

I raised my eyes to his and nodded. 

_Did he not own a mirror?_

_Has no one ever told him, or **showed**  him how beautiful he was?_

"Come, let's get you to bed babe," I told him and stepped back as he blinked up at me. 

"Bed...yeah," he murmured. 

I held back the covers and waited until he settled in before I sat on the bed next to him.

Tired blue eyes were looking up at me, so unsure and cautious. 

I rubbed his stomach, letting my fingers caress the warm skin, "One of these days, I'm going to kiss every single inch of your body and I'm gonna show you how beautiful you are Louis." 

"You really think I'm beautiful?" he asked as I finally got in next to him, pulling Louis into my arms. 

He snuggled closer to me, his head on my chest, "You're beautiful to me."

"I'm glad Liam made me come," Louis murmured, his lips moving against my chest. 

I kissed the top of his head, "I'm glad he did that too, now let's get some rest love." 

Louis murmured something else but I couldn't make out what it was so I just held him closer, allowing the darkness to come swallow me under.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know your thoughts mean everything :)


	16. A Frog with Chestnut Curls and Baby Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time with the kiddies.   
> Someone doesn't like little Lou, but who? (That rhymed ha...ignore me, I'm a dork)   
> Filler before the drama I guess you can say. :)

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

**A Frog with Chestnut Curls and Baby Girls**

 

***Louis' POV***

 I hated mornings. 

Especially mornings where I went to sleep wrapped in warmth and woke up cold and alone. 

Okay, so maybe I was being a tad bit dramatic. 

It wasn't  _that_ cold. 

I was alone though. 

Niall was no where to be found, and that made me frown.

I got out of bed groggily and made my way to the bathroom, took care of a few necessities and then trudged back to the bed, searching for my phone.

I was partially off the bed, head hanging over the side looking for the offensive piece of technology when I heard the door open behind me. 

"Well, well, isn't this a nice view?" the familiar Irish brogue said. 

Of course it was a nice view, I had a lovely bum. One of my best features, if I do say so myself. 

Didn't stop me from turning red however. 

"Where'd you go? I was cold," I said sitting up and facing Niall. 

"Went to check on Emzie, and you were snug as a bug when I left," he said walking over to the bed and dropping a kiss on my pouty lips. 

"How is she? Emma, I mean." 

"Getting ready to go down to the pool with the others," Niall said sitting on the bed and pulling me close.

"The  _pool?_ " I asked. "Emma can't swim Niall." 

The blonde merely chuckled and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my shoulder and neck, "Babe, relax. There's a kiddie-pool, besides Lou's been a mum for a while now so she should be good." 

I immediately flushed, I didn't think that Lou was incapable of taking care of Emma, it was just a natural reaction. 

"I didn't mean..." I started.

Niall shook his head and kissed my cheek, "Babe, relax. I was just kidding. It's natural for you to be worried." 

I playfully punched his shoulder, "You're trying to work me up on purpose aren't you?" 

Niall gave me the most innocent look ever, "Would I do a thing like that to you?" 

I rolled my eyes and leaned down and bit his shoulder, "And for that very reason, you  _won't_ be seeing me in my sexy speedo's." 

I got off the bed and started digging around in my bag for something to wear down to the pool. I missed my baby. 

I was interrupted by a pair of hands wrapping themselves around my waist and a soft pair of lips on the back of my neck. 

"Niall!" I said, faking irritation.

_"Louis!"_ he mimicked, licking my neck, and making me bite down on my tongue to stop the moan from escaping.

"I want to see my child," I said making a show of pushing him off and zipping back my suitcase.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Gills, let's get you down into the water before you flip out," he said with a laugh.

_Did he just quote **Finding**_ **_Nemo_**?" 

"Okay Dory, let's go then," I said with a smirk.

Niall shrugged, "Well Ellen and I _do_ look like we're related." 

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

**++**

There was a curly haired frog in the water. 

I kid you not.

"Niall is that..." 

"I swear he's been evaluated, and is perfectly safe for the children to be around," Niall said bursting out in laughter at the end. 

Splashing around in the pool, with a very large frog hat on his curly head, was none other than Harry Styles.

Lux was paddling around him, with her Princess and the Frog armbands, her giggles renting the air. 

I looked around for Emma, not seeing her and already starting to panic when Harry turned around to face us. 

There strapped onto his chest, was my baby. 

Her little face was a wreath of smiles as she waved her arms wildly as Harry bobbed them around in the water. 

"Oh!" I cried, as Niall took my hand and threaded our fingers together.

"Cute right?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice. 

"The girls obviously," I said with a wide smile. "Harold on the other hand...have you honestly had him tested?" 

We both shared a look and then turned our attention back to Harry. 

I don't think I ever laughed so hard before.

Lou wrangled the children up and we all had some breakfast while getting to know each other. 

"Hiiii," Harry said throwing an arm over my shoulder. 

I tried not to laugh, honestly I did, but to be fair he was a very adorable frog, "Hello Kermit." 

"Are you trying to offend me Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry said with a grin. 

"I would never Kermie," I said with a giggle, snapping a picture of us to upload to Instagram. 

"Having a good time?" he asked popping a kiss on Emma's cheek. 

"Great time," I answered bumping noses with my daughter. 

Niall had wandered off a few minutes ago, probably talking to some of the crew members who had been eating on the other side; where the  _normal_ people were. 

Ha. 

"That's good, last night was alright?" he asked stealing a slice of my banana. 

I slapped his hand and then gave my rowdy daughter her sippy cup, "It was...interesting."

Harry's brow rose, "I'm sure I'll hear about it later." 

I gave him a nod and my eyes moved over to the bar where I saw a familiar blonde head.

Niall and some other guy were talking, and it didn't look like a pleasant conversation either. Harry must have noticed where my gaze had focused on and I caught his frown as well before the well trained mask of indifference slid into its place.

"Who is Niall talking to?" I asked, turning away to watch Harry's reaction. 

"No one of consequence," he said tightly. "I'll talk to you in a bit ok Lou?" and with a kiss to Emma's forehead he was gone. 

He went over to the mystery guy and Niall and words were exchanged and suddenly I was the center attraction. 

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at me and then just as quickly they were off. 

Odd that. 

The trio disbanded shortly after that but not before Mystery Guy gave me a very nasty look. 

_Well fuck you too._  

Niall and Harry made their way back to our table and Niall seemed agitated. 

"You okay?" I asked quietly. 

He gave me a smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm good. You alright?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

Niall nodded and grabbed Emma from my lap, and the little traitor went willingly, not that I could blame her. 

Tummies were full and they headed back to the pool. 

Laughter and shrieks of joy filled the air, and I was happy and warm all over watching them play. 

One of two hundred times, I glanced up, feeling that someone was watching me and sure enough Mystery Guy was staring at me.

He didn't even try to hide the fact.

I got the feeling that he didn't like me very much at all. 

I looked over at him again. 

Nope, definitely didn't like me. 

At all. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. The bf was here and I don't get to see him that often as he's working over seas...so when he's here my time is all his. I'm back now tho...so the updates should be coming frequently.


	17. Deal With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Maura.

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

**Deal With It**

 

***Niall's POV***

 

I wanted to punch something.

Or someone. 

I slammed the door open, as I walked into the hotel room. Luckily Lou had decided to invite Louis to their room to get the children settled. Seems that Lux decided that Emma was now her cousin and she wanted her there all the time. I had given Louis a quick peck before we separated, I was well aware of Harry's eyes on me and to be honest I didn't know if I could deal with his line of questioning right now. 

Of course, knowing Harry, it wouldn't matter if I was ready to hear it or not.

I  _was_ gonna hear it either way.

Didn't have to wait long, because he was five steps behind me, coming in and closing the door softly behind him as I held onto the back of the couch.

"I thought you handled  _that,"_ he said quietly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling a headache coming on, "There wasn't anything to handle."

I didn't have to look at Harry to know that he was rolling his eyes, "That's utter bullshit Niall and you know it. I  _told_ you months ago to get rid of him. He's a trouble maker." 

"He's the best drummer we could find," I said, even though that reason alone sounded hollow even to my own ears. 

"Fuck that!" Harry spat. "You  _know_ that he has had a crush on you since forever, and he's not the type to just sit back. We could find another drummer. He's not indispensable."

Harry was right, it wasn't as though they weren't other drummers that could fill his place, I just hated to have to replace someone so close to the end of it all. Someone who would have to get used to the rest of the band and myself. It was too much hassle. 

"It'll be fine," I said, honestly hoping that it would be.

"It didn't look fine to me, and I'm sure it didn't look fine to Louis," Harry snarled.

_Louis._

"Louis noticed?" I asked turning to look at Harry as he flopped his lanky body onto the couch, his face mottled with a frown. 

He really did look like an angry kitten.

"Of course he noticed mate, Louis notices everything. I thought you'd have picked that up by now," Harry returned, flicking his gaze up to me before typing furiously into his phone.

"Liam?" I asked, trying to steer the subject away me for the time being. 

Harry gave me a look and continued typing into his phone. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the little fridge.

"Want one?" I asked Harry. 

"No," was the terse reply. 

"You really think he's going to cause trouble?" I asked sitting down next to Harry.

Harry turned and looked at me, his expression clearly incredulous, "Niall, do dogs pee on brick walls?" he asked, his voice much higher than usual; definitely stressing. 

Oh man. 

"He's got a fucking crush on you, bordering on obsession," Harry said getting to his feet. "Did you not see the way he was looking at Louis today? He's out for blood, unpredictable little shit."

_How was he looking at Louis?_

"I'll talk to him, and look, the tour's almost over. We'll replace him then alright?" I said. 

Harry huffed and flopped back down, "You're too fucking trusting. I hope this doesn't blow up in your face, for your sake."

"It won't, now enough talk about Josh. Louis' going home in two days, I wanna think of something else to do for him and Emma while they're here."

Harry sighed but nodded, "Liam told me that Louis' never gotten a chance to take Emma to the zoo, and there's a lovely marine park here. I'll get the info for you and arrange an outing."

"What would I do without you?" I said with a laugh and throwing my arms around Harry, hugging him close.

"You'd suffer and die, you prat," he said trying to sound angry.

Like I said, kitten.

I ruffled his hair and laughed when he bit my arm, "Don't mess with the curls wanker."

"Oh, but I bet _Leeyum_ could mess with the curls if he wanted to, right?" I asked teasingly. 

I laughed out loud when Harry turned a pretty shade of pink, "Sod off," he said pushing me away. 

"Awww, isn't that cute. Talking about your widdle Liam gets you all flustered," I said dodging the oncoming pillow Harry threw at me. 

I was actually happy for him though, Harry was a great guy who seemed to attract every asshole on all the continent.

"I really like him Ni," Harry said softly. 

I leaned over and wrapped him in a hug, I felt the tenseness leave his body in a whoosh as he hugged me back fiercely.

"I know you do Haz," I told him. "Guess what?"

He pulled back to look at me and I leaned over and pecked his lips, "What?" 

"He really likes you too." 

I was rewarded with a genuine Harry Styles smile, dimples and all. "You really think so?"

I kissed him again and then ruffled his curls before settling back in the seat, "He'd be mental not to." 

He crushed me in a hug before grinning and getting to his feet, "I guess moments like this make me realize why you're my best mate."

"That and my insanely great looks," I said tipping my nose in the air in a jokingly arrogant way. 

Harry laughed as he opened the door, "Oh I forgot to tell you, you're mother's here." 

He had shut the door with a laugh before I had chance to digest what his parting words had been.

My mother was here.

My mother.

Here. 

_Fuck._

**++**

 

***Louis' POV***

The children had just gone down for a nap before lunch when there was a knock at the door. 

I looked up to find myself staring into a pair of blue eyes strikingly familiar, only thing wrong with that was they were on the wrong person.

"Oh!" I said foolishly scrambling to my feet. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the woman standing before me was. "Good morning." 

"Morning love, I hope I'm not intruding," Maura Gallagher said with a bright smile. 

"Oh no," I said moving my hand with a flourish, "Come in. This isn't even my room."

She gave a little laugh and stepped past me into the room, Lou, who had been in the loo, took that time to pop out. 

"Maura!" she cried rushing forward to hug the older woman. "I didn't know you were coming, you should've said something!"

Maura chuckled, "And ruin the good surprise? Never." 

I was still standing by the door, with my mouth hanging open. It was amazing that no drool was trailing down my chin. 

"That's Louis," I heard Lou say and suddenly Maura's knowing gaze tightened on me again and I couldn't breathe.

" _The_ Louis?" Maura asked with a subtle raise of her brow.

I was  _'The_ _Louis'!_.

Lou laughed, "The one and only. Isn't he a cutie like I said?" 

I felt as though I were in a glass case at the zoo. 

"He's darling. I'm Maura, Niall's mum," she said taking my hand in hers. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gallagher," I said, proud that my voice didn't crack.

"Call me Maura or mum," she said with a wink. "Since you and my Niall are going to elope someday soon." 

_What?_

Next thing I know, she and Lou are laughing loudly, and obviously I was the butt of their joke. 

I was totally confused. 

"I can see why Niall likes you," she said giving my face an affectionate pat before she turned away to talk to Lou.

I felt as though I were in the Twilight Zone.

_What the hell had just happened?_

They were now talking quietly over the girls and I could hear Maura cooing, "Oh. This is the little darling that has captured my Niall's heart?"

"Yup," I heard Lou reply. "Seems she comes as a package deal, although Niall seems quite alright with the stipulations so far." 

_What was Lou getting at?_

Niall had never discussed his family with me. At least, not in terms of me meeting them any time soon.

The reasons for his reservations didn't bother me in the least, I had similar reservations when it came to how attached Emma was to him. 

We were making sure of some semblance of longevity. 

Still had a long way to go, this was still all very new to me. 

_Downright unnerving._  

The women had moved into the kitchenette and I could see them making themselves comfortable at the table. I still hadn't moved from the door, completely frozen. 

A sudden flash of pain crashed through me as something collided with my back, sending me flying forward into the room. 

"Oh Christ Lou!" Harry's slow cadence sounded behind me. "I'm sorry, didn't think that anyone'd be standing in the door way. 

I steadied myself and turned to face him, giving him a fake glare, "You want to make my daughter an orphan  _Harold_?" 

I must've sounded really convincing because Harry's eyes widened in shock and there was a look of absolute horror on his face. 

"God  _no_ Louis!" he gasped out clutching a hand to his chest. "I...No, I would  _never_ want that! You believe me don't you?" 

_Jesus, it was a joke._

"Harry, calm down," I said reaching out to pull him close enough to hug. "I was just arseing around." 

I received a swift smack to my chest before he barreled past me and into the kitchen to join the women. "Twat."

"Oh Harry darling, how are you my handsome boy?" I heard Maura exclaim and the sound of lips smacking against skin reached my ears.

"Louis why don't you join us?" she called out, and I could see her head turn towards me. 

I gulped and made my way into the room with them, "Hey," I said with an awkward grin.

When I finally realized that Maura was not there to give me the Spanish inquisition, I relaxed and pretty soon we were all laughing and joking as though we had been mates for quite sometime, rather than a few minutes.

Maura was showing us baby pictures of Niall when the star of our conversation showed up. 

"Jaysus mum, don't tell me yer showin them any naked pictures!" he cried his face bright red. 

"Cutest willy I've seen for a while," Lou deadpanned. 

The room was quiet for all of four seconds. 

Niall looked like a tomato. 

Happy days. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Louis has met the Mother.  
> Next chapter will have a slight time jump.  
> Drama ensues.  
> Let me know what you think. Pwetty pwease *bats eyes*


	18. You’re Supposed To Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall likes to spoil Emma.  
> He and Louis have their first argument.  
> Mistakes are made  
> Things are tense between the two and while backstage at a televised morning show, Louis gets a disturbing call but walks into a disturbing sight.  
> People are hurt.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**You're Supposed To Be Mine**

 

***Louis' POV***

Home sweet home. 

It was nice to be back home. 

Although the last two weeks of my life had been pretty interesting. 

Meeting Niall’s mother had been a spectacle in itself, and watching her berate Niall about learning her youngest child was gay via live radio had been particularly entertaining.

“I raised you better than that!” she had said, punctuating every word with a slap to whatever body part of Niall’s was available.

Then of course there was the wonderful outing to the marine park. It was beautiful and Emma had a blast. She and her ‘Nyah’ were practically inseparable. 

It was positively sickening.

Speaking of sickening, Harry and Liam edged out Niall and Emma’s brand of pukiness by a mile. I swear, I was so sick of the goofy smile that was a permanent fixture on Liam’s face.

Or maybe according to the general consensus of our little group: I was jealous cause I wasn't getting any.

They may or may not have a point.

The truth of the matter was, that if Niall were to make a move on me, I had been out of the game for so long I probably wouldn't know what to do.

Then there was my job.

My boss was an angel and I was forever grateful to her. My job was anything but glamorous, but it paid the bills. Also I was allowed the freedom to work from home, which was a big plus with wanting to be with Emma and all. All I had to do was write a column every other week on the life of being a single father.

I had plenty to write about that was sure. Everyday was like setting of on a new adventure. I considered myself to be somewhat like the Jack Sparrow of single parenting. 

What a load of bullshit.

Most days was sheer hell, to be honest.

Still, I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

So that’s where I found myself now, sitting in front of my laptop ready to tell the world what wonders of fatherhood I had uncovered this week. Emma was spending the week with her grandparents and Niall was busy organizing the last television appearance for the tour, which was ending very soon. I was bored out of my mind and lacking the inspiration to write anything.

Liam was busy with work and finishing Uni. How the bastard still managed to find  time to have a social life was beyond me, and I hated him. Zayn and Perrie were busy with wedding plans, leaving me with nothing to do except wallow in self pity.

I needed a distraction badly.

And if by some celestial decree, my mobile started ringing.

Niall’s goofy face flashing on the screen.

“Hey babe,” I answered with a grin.

“Hey princess,” his angelic voice sounding in my ears. “What are you up to?”

“Work, even though I’m not doing so well on that front,” I made a face.

“You know you never told me what it is that you do,” Niall laughed.

I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how he’d react to the news that I worked for a magazine.

“Nothing you have to worry about,” I said brushing it off with a small laugh. “My day’s boring. Tell me about yours.”

“I bought something for Emzie!” his excitement coming through the line.

I sighed, that was another thing.

Niall tended to go overboard in his gift giving to Emma. And I didn’t mind his generosity, but it made me feel less than. I wasn’t able to provide her with the things he could. I also didn’t want her to grow up thinking that she could have everything she wanted.

“What did you get her this time?”

“A swing set for the backyard!” he had missed the irritation in my voice, either that or he just ignored me.

“Niall, she doesn't need a swing set,” I cried.

“Of course she does,” he said going on about the bloody swing set.

“Jesus Christ, Niall!” I yelled finally getting his attention. “You can’t just buy every single thing you see for Emma!”

“And why not?” he asked.

“Because I say so!” I shouted. “Stop spoiling her! I can’t afford it and every day you show me up by doing something like this!”

“I’m not spoiling her!” Niall said, his voice rising along with mine. “What’s so bad about me wanting her to be happy?”

“Nothing, but material things won’t always make her happy Niall,” my head started to throb. “I’m simple. Fuck, I’m almost dirt poor!”

“That doesn't matter to me, you know it doesn't!” Niall shouted angrily.

“Maybe you’d be better off with someone who can handle your lifestyle, like your fucking drummer!” 

My hand flew up to cover my mouth. I hadn’t meant for that to come out.

"What's my drummer have to do with any of this?" his voice had gone quiet.

Scary.

"I see the way he looks at you! And the looks he gives me. Let's not forget that morning at the pool, which you totally ignored."

He said nothing, and that only seemed to spur my anger.

"So that's why I don't want you buying every fucking thing for Emma, and I think it's best I don't see you until Thursday!" 

And without waiting for a reply, I ended the call.

Thursday, how was I going to survive?

It was Tuesday.

**++**

I eventually got the article written. 

Took some doing, but I did it anyway.

Niall had respected my wishes and I hadn't had any contact with him since Tuesday. 

The swing set came by delivery and I watched with watery eyes as the men set it up.

I looked a right mess. I hadn't shaved and my hair was oily and in need of a wash. I couldn't bring myself to care about my appearance. 

I may or may not have spent the whole day crying.

I missed Niall.

And I missed Emma. 

Liam had come over and tried to cheer me up, but then he got a call from Harry. 

Bless him, he tried to tell me that it was alright for him to spend time with me instead of with Harry. 

I couldn't come in the way of budding romances. I wasn't  _that_ heartless.

So I spent some more time wallowing and thinking. Thinking about the things that I said to Niall and how I let my anger get the better of me. 

Seemed I had a tendency of doing that. 

Thursday morning I woke with a new perspective. I went for a jog with Liam, and almost gave him a heart attack. When I got home I showered and shaved, made a lovely breakfast. Or in my case, half burnt toast. When I was done, I started getting ready for the show. Taping began at ten so I had just under two hours to get ready and be on my way. By the time I was on my way, I was smiling. 

Little did I know that I wouldn't be smiling in the very near future. 

**++**

***Niall's POV***

I couldn't believe Louis reacted that way over a stupid swing set. 

And then on top of it decided that he needed to be alone for two whole days. 

And if I were being honest, at the time I really didn't give a flying fuck. 

That feeling last all of two  _hours._

I had called Harry and ranted for a good hour before he chased me off the phone, "You can't buy his affection Niall. Louis is  _not_ like that. And I  _told_ you to deal with the Josh problem. Why don't you ever listen to me? Fix your shit, I'm going to make love to my...erm...Liam." 

Useless, that's what he was. 

And that's how I found myself rocking back on my heels in front of Josh's hotel room. 

Not my smartest idea to date; not even by a long shot. 

"Niall!" Josh's eyes widened as he opened the door and looked at me. 

"Josh," my voice was flat. "Can I come in?"

He looked at me curiously and then smiled brightly before stepping back, "Sure mate. What brings you here." 

_God only knows._

"You got any beer?" I asked, not really looking to chit chat. I was angry and confused. 

I sat on the end of his bed and stared at the television, not really seeing what was showing on the screen.

"Ta," I said taking the offered brew with a hint of a smile. 

Nothing was said for a few minutes, and we just sat there watching the telly. 

I found myself glancing over at Josh, who for his part had his eyes glued to the screen. 

It was odd, our relationship. 

For a couple of months we had fooled around, but never anything serious. 

Josh just didn't do it for me that way, but obviously he wanted more out of our arrangement. 

Which would probably make me being here at this very moment, an astronomically bad idea. 

"Wanna watch something else?" he asked motioning towards the telly with the remote.

I shrugged, couldn't be arsed either way to be honest. 

Josh put on a movie and brought more beers. 

Half hour later and about eleven beers, I was slightly pissed.

"How come you're not with  _him?_ " Josh finally asked, the inflection of dislike in his tone unmistakable. 

I didn't have to ask who the  _him_ in question was. 

Also I didn't get a chance to answer because Josh stuck his tongue down my throat.

Caught me off guard too, the little fucker.

And in my slightly inebriated state, I let the kiss go on. 

It was only when my fingers carded through his hair I realized something profound. 

_This wasn't Louis._

I pushed him off and jumped to my feet. 

Josh was panting, his eyes lust filled and his lips swollen, "Why'd you stop?"

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here," I turned and ran out of the room, ignoring Josh calling my name behind me. 

I didn't stop running until I was sitting in my car. 

_What the fuck had I just done?_

**++**

 Seeing Josh on set two days later was awkward. 

He kept throwing me sneaky little glances that did not go unnoticed by Harry. 

"What the fuck is his problem?" Harry asked while I was in the make-up chair. 

I shrugged, "I don't know." The lie tasted bitter in my mouth. 

"He's getting on my nerves," Harry said with a frown. 

"Just ignore him H," I said, our gazes meeting in the mirror. 

Harry's knowing gaze narrowed before he shrugged and let it go, "Louis is on his way. Did you two work everything out?" 

"No, we haven't spoken," I said quietly. 

"Well, at least he's coming," Harry noted. "That must mean something right?" 

I shrugged, "I guess so."  I hope it did. 

"If you fuck this up," Harry said standing. "I  _will_ kill you." 

"Thanks mate," I said throwing him a grin. "Glad to know whose side you're on." 

"I'm Team Nouis...not Team Fuck Face," and then Harry was gone. 

Such a way with words that one had.

I didn't have time to think about Josh or much anything else because they called me out on set to get the interview started. 

The fans were screaming off their heads and I went into my superstar mode, eating up all the attention, smiling and waving as I sat down. My eyes searched the crowd and found the familiar face I was seeking. There he was, smiling up at me, looking very proud. I answered the questions to the best of my ability but my attention was divided and half way through, I noticed Louis get up and walk off to the side on his mobile. He didn't look too happy and I was worried. 

Luckily we went to commercial break and I had to go get ready for the live performance. I made my way backstage trying to find Louis and as I was about to reach for him, Josh appeared out of nowhere. 

"I just wanted to let you know I had a great time the other evening," he said leaning in to plant a kiss on the corner of my mouth. 

There was no mistaking that Louis heard what was said. When Josh moved away, a sly smirk on his face, I was left facing a wide-eyed Louis. 

"Lou," I started. 

"No!" he said holding up his hand, voice shaking. "I should've known better than to think that you could be mine. I have to leave." 

"Louis, it's not what..." 

"It looks like?" he scoffed. "Sure it isn't. Don't care Horan, I'm going!" his voice seemed frantic. 

Harry was there next, wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulder and throwing me a hard glare. Louis was talking fast and I saw Harry's eyes widen and then they were both running down the hall away from me. 

_Fuck._

I couldn't follow them because I had to be on stage in less than two minutes. 

I focused on getting through the performance and after my final bow I was off the stage, searching frantically for Harry. 

His fist found my face first. 

Lord, it hurt. 

"You're such a cunt!"he hissed. 

I touched my bleeding lip, "Where's Louis?" 

"While you were backstage flirting with that demon spawn, Louis had to rush to the hospital," Harry said. 

"Hospital?" I echoed foolishly.

"Emma's in the hospital," Harry said. 

I didn't hear anything else. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Your comments and thoughts are always welcome and craved :)


	19. You Don't Belong Here

**Chapter Nineteen**

**You Don't Belong Here**

 

***Louis' POV***

My stomach had been in knots for the past hour. 

My mind was flitting between worry for my child and seeing the person I thought was my boyfriend, kissing someone else.

Bless Harry for arranging one of the company cars to drive me to the hospital, if not I'd probably be lying in one of these very beds, or worse still, the morgue!

Eleanor's parents had gone home after me begging them to do so. They could do nothing more than they had already done, and I was thankful. I told them not to blame themselves, it was _not_ their fault.

This had been her first time eating a cookie, a peanut butter cookie at that.

None of us knew of her allergy.

It could've happened with me.

Zayn and Perrie had been the first to arrive, Perrie's eyes visibly wet, while Zayn tried to be strong.

He crumbled not too long after, when he saw Emma.

My baby was swollen as large as a blow fish, her skin blotchy.

She was so fragile and tiny,

I was such a terrible parent.

Time slowly ticked by and I felt trapped.

I hated not being able to do something.

Felt useless, and hopeless.

Liam came as soon as he could get off work, his sobs broke my heart.

Everyone asked for Niall. I told them what I had seen, no one said anything. 

Perhaps they were in shock, I still was. 

The room was quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor and Liam's sobbing.

"Please, Liam could you go get me some tea. Take Perrie with you," I said when I could take it any longer. 

When they were gone I turned and snuggled closer to Zayn, "I chose you to stay cause you're crying quieter." 

"Christ Lou, you're such a dick!" he whisper-shouted at me. 

At least it made us smile, even if for a minute.

"She looks so tiny like," Zayn said softly, "I mean, I know she's tiny but  _fuck_ Lou." 

I nodded, I understood what he was trying to convey exactly to a point. 

"She's gonna be fine though yeah?" he said. 

Of course she would be. 

She had her mother's strength. Thank God for small mercies. 

"Yeah, she just going to be pretty out of it and I'll have to become one of those label reading dads."

"That's shitty innit?" Zayn sniffed. 

"Yeah pretty shit for the poor darling," I said, running a hand over her cheek. 

"What do you think's taking Pez and Leeyum so long?" I watched as he unfolded his lanky limbs from the chair and stretched.

I shrugged, I didn't realize that they hadn't gotten back yet to be honest. 

Zayn moved to the door and opened it, and that's when we heard the angry screaming.

Angry screaming from Pez. 

Bollocks. 

**++**

***Niall's POV***

I probably broke every road safety law ever made on my way to the hospital.

Harry, for once was quiet about my driving skills. 

His face had been stony during the drive, worry etched on to his face.

Neither of us knew exactly _why_ Emma was at the hospital and that was the scariest part. 

My mind drifted back to the end of the show briefly, Josh had come up to me all smiles and giggles. 

"That was perfect!" he gushed.

"You're fired. You will receive your final check within a week and then I never want to see you again," I said calmer than I felt. 

"W-what?" he sputtered. "But we kissed!" 

"Are you out of your fucking mind!" I said angrily. "I'm with Louis. Not you, for fuck's sake mate. Why don't you understand that?" 

"We had  _something!_ " he cried, voice raising, people were starting to stare.

"Josh, you're a great guy. We snogged a few times. That does  _not_ amount to having  _something_ with someone," I wasn't going to be mean about his feelings. 

"You can't fire me!" he spat, face suddenly wrung with anger. 

"I just did," and I walked away as he flung curses at my back. I didn't care. I needed to find Harry and find out what had happened to Emma.

I was brought back to the present with a slap from Harry on my arm, "Watch the road before you kill us!" he snapped and I shook my head to regain focus. 

When we got to the hospital I was never more grateful for my celebrity status. The nurse buzzed us through to the children's ward with a kind smile, we bumped right into Liam and Perrie. 

I don't know what shocked me most; the slap Perrie gave me before she started screaming for me to leave, or the look on Louis' face when he came out to see what all the fuss was about.

Zayn had calmed Perrie down even though she was throwing venomous looks my way. 

Harry stood next to Liam, his eyes wide and unblinking. 

Liam looked confused, as though he didn't know where to stand in this melee. 

"Lou..."

"No," he said cutting me off. "Harry, you're welcome to stay," his voice rough and scratchy. 

His blue eyes flat and lifeless as they met mine, "You, you don't belong here." 

Then he turned and walked back into the room without another word.

Harry took me home, and stayed as I sobbed into his chest. 

_Where had everything gone wrong?_

_And how was I going to fix it?_

 


	20. Mother Knows Best

**Chapter Twenty**

**Mother Knows Best**

 

***Louis' POV***

"Mum, if he  _wanted_ to see me, he would've found a way," I sighed heavily into the receiver.

I rolled my eyes and made a face at Emma, who giggled as I put a bowl of dry cereal in front of her. She wasn't a fan of cereal and milk yet, which was fine by me since I'm the one who had to clean the mess.

I turned my attention back to the phone where my mother was  _still_ going on about Niall. 

It had been nearly two months since I saw him. 

Apparently he was off working on the new album. 

Saw Harry plenty, and by extension Liam. Or was it the other way around? I couldn't be sure, either way, I saw the two of them quite a lot.

Sure, they were both very careful never to bring up a certain Irishman in my presence, but my mother  _and_ my own child didn't seem to have gotten that memo. 

Everyday I had to show Emma videos of 'Nyah' or she would scream her head off until I did, and my mother was calling asking about him every three hours. 

And I'd be a fucking liar if I said I didn't miss him.

I know I should've given him a chance to explain himself but I was just a cluster fuck of emotions at that time; worried about Emma and all. 

"Mum, he's probably moved on. Gotten someone new, Jesus, why can't you just drop it?" I snapped, having my quota for the day.

"Listen to me Louis William Tomlinson, don't raise your voice at me or I'll tan your arse the next time I visit!" my mother said. "Besides, you're not that replaceable. Niall misses you as much as you miss him. The two of you gits are just stubborn arseholes." 

"Mum!" I cried. 

"Louis!" she mimicked. "I'll be coming for a visit in a few days. We'll deal with this mess then alright?" 

I grumbled something into the phone and hung up and turned to Emma who was looking at me with curious eyes. 

"That was you crazy nan," I said nuzzling her neck and earning giggles. "If you ever told her I called her nan, I'll hide your favorite toy."

Emma giggled and stretched her arms out to be taken up. 

"So munchkin, what do we do today? It's just you and your old man." 

"Nyah?" my traitorous child questioned softly, her big eyes  wide and innocent. 

"No babe, no Nyah," of course she had just ripped my heart out and put it back again. 

"How about we call Aunty Pez and Uncle Zayn for a picnic?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Most days when she asked about Niall, she would go on and on about it until she ended up in tears. 

I might have cried along a few times, but no one had to know that bit.

I called Perrie who had just come off a photo-shoot, she said she'd be right over. 

She was my only real ally in this whole thing; everyone else was on Team Niall. 

To be fair, they all thought he deserved a chance to explain. 

Perrie, bless her, wanted him to shove his explanation. I loved her blind loyalty. 

By the time she came around, Emma was engrossed in a new episode of Peppa Pig and I was trying to keep myself busy tidying the house. 

"You suck at that mate," Perrie said startling me. 

I shrugged and turned to her with a smile, "Oh well, everyone's gotta be bad at something right? And since I'm blessed with great looks and a wonderful arse..." 

She rolled her eyes and gave me a hug, "How are you love?" 

"Terribly busy, as you can see," I said flourishing my hand around the room. 

Perrie arched a perfectly manicured brow at me and shook her head, "You  _do_ have a wonderful arse," she reached down and gave it a pinch. 

I pretended to be offended, "Perrie! What will your man think?" 

She laughed, "He'll hate that he doesn't get to do it as often as I do." 

We both burst into laughter at that, alerting Emma's attention. 

"Pez!" she cried, her chubby little arms waving wildly. 

"Oi, look at how at big my little munchkin's getting!" Perrie said rushing in to swoop Emma into her arms, twirling as the two of them became giggling messes. 

"What do you say we take a trip to the park?" Perrie said tickling Emma. 

After a few giggles Emma suddenly got serious, and it was very strange seeing that look on her little face. 

"Jesus, Lou...when she does that, she is completely you," Perrie said flashing me a grin. 

Emma patted Perrie's face, demanding her full attention, her little face so serious. "Nyah." 

"He's not here sweetheart," Perrie said, her smile wavering for just a minute. 

"Has she been asking for him as regular still?" she asked me. 

"More than regular," I said with a sigh. 

"Maybe you should call him," Perrie said sitting down and bouncing Emma in her lap. 

_What?_

_What happened to you sticking to my plan Pez?_

_What happened to the 'Niall can shove it' plan?_

"Don't give me that look Lou, it's been two months. And he looks a right mess without you," Perrie said, a frown on her face. 

"When did you see him?" I blurted out. 

"The other day when I was over at Liam's, he Skyped Harry for a bit," she said wrinkling her nose in distaste. "He looked positively scary and when Harry told him that you still weren't budging, oh Lou, the look on his face." 

I jumped to my feet and ran a hand through my hair. 

She had been infiltrated by the enemy camp, now I was all alone in my cause. 

"Could you take Emma to the park? I have to go get nappies for her," I said. 

I really didn't, I just needed to get out of the bloody house. 

I wanted to call him. 

I wanted to see him.

This was not fair. 

Perrie nodded, a look of understanding on her face. I kissed Emma's cheek and rushed out of the house. 

**++**

It got harder after that because now that Perrie had crossed over to the other side, she would drop tons of hints when she visited. 

I was tempted to ban the lot of them from my house, but I knew that would upset Emma and I guess I would miss the idiots as well. 

The month of April had flown by and it was now the marvelous month of May and according to sources online, it seemed that Niall was finishing up his writing and heading home. 

The knot in my stomach was gigantic, as I wondered if they meant home here or home Ireland. 

Of course I refused to ask any of the others about it, and I had asked them not to talk about him in front of Emma, who still cried for him. 

I wasn't being the bad guy, not really. 

He could call her, just to let her hear him. 

He didn't have to speak to me.

I didn't  _want_ him to speak to me. 

Pffft. 

Who was I kidding?

I missed Niall so fucking much it hurt. 

And then I started hallucinating, honestly. 

There was movement over at his house, and I'm sure it wasn't him. 

_Maybe a burgular had broken into the house._

_Calm your tits Louis, it could be the cleaner._

_Or it could be him, home sooner than anyone thought._

I didn't think that was it, because Harry would've been over there and I hadn't seen him or Liam for the week. 

While I was busy trying to snoop, my door bell rang, nearly giving me a heart attack in the process. 

I nearly broke my arm falling off the chair I was using to spy out the window and cussed a storm as I walked to the door.

When I opened the door I found myself face to face with my mother. 

"Bloody hell Louis, imagine you're going to kiss me with that mouth now," she said with a smirk. 

"Mum!" I cried throwing myself into her open arms. "What are you doing here?"

"As if I need an excuse to come see my babies?" she said pulling back and giving me a kiss on my cheek. 

"No, but you usually call," I said stepping back to let her in. "Emma's out with Zayn and Pez." 

"I know," my mother said with a smile. "I came to get a few over night things for her, for them." 

"You're not staying then?" I asked, getting a bit confused. 

"Oh I'm staying," she said heading to the couch and sitting on it. "For a few minutes." 

I nodded, "Would you like something to drink? Eat?" 

"Louis, I carried you for nine months. You can't cook and the only thing you probably have in your fridge is Emma's juice and beer," my mother said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 

And then people wondered where I got my sass from.

Amazing. 

"I have juice for guests and I  _can_ make a sandwich mum," I said returning the eye roll. 

"I know that darling, I was just pulling your leg, now why don't you run along and pack Emma's bag for me," her voice saccharine sweet.

When I came back down, she was on her phone; whispering. My mother  _never_ whispered. 

"Here you go mum," I said eyeing her curiously.

"Thanks love," she said taking the bag and putting it next to her. "Come sit with your mum a bit. Tell me what's been going on." 

"Mum," I said. "You  _know_ what's been going on. What are you up to?" 

Her eyes widened, "Louis! How dare you insinuate that I'm up to something? Can I not be interested in my first born's life? I mean, you moved away from home so young, now you have a baby of your own..." she dropped her head to her chest, her voice wavering. 

I felt like shit. 

I sat down and drew her close, "Mum, I didn't mean it like that. To be fair, you're never this...I don't know. I'm sorry alright?" 

She gave a sniff and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. 

Drama queen. 

"Would you like me to cook something for you?" she asked. 

"No mum that's fine," I said. "Thanks for the offer though." 

She shrugged, "I suppose you're right. I  _do_ have to get back to Perrie's."

It wasn't odd that my mother was at Perrie's, the two of them had a great relationship and Zayn was like an adopted son. 

"Come walk me to the door," she said standing and grabbing the bag. 

"Maybe next time you come round, it'll actually be to see me," I sassed as I kissed her cheek. 

"Such a cheeky brat you are," she said with a laugh.

I reached out to open the door and came face to face with Maura Gallagher. 

"Hello Louis," Maura said, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. 

"Maura?" 

**++**

Turns out it had been Maura I had been spying on.

Also turned out my mother _wasn't_ in that much of a hurry anymore.

After I made the introductions, Maura invited us over for a chat.

She was making dinner and invited us to join her.

"It's just that Niall isn't here and I could do with the company," she said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, of course we can join you!" my mother said happily.

_Gee, thanks mum. Of course I want to spend time with the mother of the man I'm currently trying to get over._

Halfway through the meal preparation, Maura gave a little gasp, "Oh no, I forgot the wine!" 

I smiled at how adorable she was, "I could pop down to the shop and get some for you," I offered. 

"Oh no darling, I can take her," my mother volunteered. 

"Are you sure Jay?" Maura asked.

"Of course, it won't take that long and we can get to chat some more," my mother said flashing me a smile. 

"Thanks a lot Jay," Maura said brightly. "Louis darling, you know your way around right?"

I nodded, I did. 

"And the roast is in the oven, it should be ready in ten minutes," my mother said. 

"You'll be back by then," I grinned. 

It was no secret that I had no culinary skills. 

"And if we're not, the timer will go off," Maura said. "You can just be a darling and set the table." 

"Set it for two," my mother said. "I really should be getting along now." 

I gave her a look, a few minutes ago she was all gung ho for this dinner date, now she was leaving.

That should've been my warning something was up. 

Silly boy. 

"You and Niall will work things out," Maura patted my cheek after she put on her coat. 

"Of course they will," my mother chimed in. 

I smiled, not really wanting to be rude to either of them. 

Maura was too sweet and my mother, to be honest, scared me. 

Then the two of them were off, chattering as they made their way to my mother's car and I was left alone. 

_In Niall's house._

_That smelt like him._

I groaned and made myself busy, setting the table for two like I was told and then I headed into the kitchen to watch the oven. 

About five minutes after I had taken the roast out of the oven, I heard the front door open. 

Thinking that it was Maura getting back with the wine, I headed in that direction, only to be stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the voice I had been longing to hear for three long months. 

"Mum, in here smells heavenly. So glad that you could come ove..." his words stopped when he finally looked up and saw me. 

Instantly I knew that we had been set up. 

Sneaky best friends and sneakier mothers. 

None of that mattered now however. 

_God, he looked so good._

_I wanted to run and jump into his arms._

_I couldn't do that._

_I had to remain calm._

_He had no power here._

"Louis," he breathed.

_Okay, I lied._

_Fuck me._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to everyone who has liked this story, commented or whatever. It means a lot to me xx


	21. I Missed You

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**I Missed You**

***Niall's POV***

 

I hadn't told anyone but my mother that I was coming home. 

I didn't want to deal with Harry at the moment, all loved up the way he was. 

Besides it wouldn't be fair to pull him away from Liam just to moan about how much I missed Louis. 

I had spent the last three months trying to write for the new album, but in all honesty my heart wasn't in it, and I think the few people who I had taken with me had realized that.

They stopped asking about Emma after I snapped at them one too many times. 

It wasn't that I didn't want to think about the sweet little girl I had fallen in love with, it just hurt so much. 

I missed her and I missed her daddy. 

Of course I still got to see her whenever Liam or Zayn had her. They would make it their duty to call me, or Skype so she could see me. 

I hated seeing her crying and I wondered if her father was crying over me too.

Probably not, seeing that he refused to even talk about me with the others.

It didn't help that every time I saw Emma, I could see more of Louis in her. 

She had her mother's eyes and her hair, but everything else was all Louis. 

Somehow I managed to get  _some_ writing done, the few songs I recorded sounded completely different to my usual style. 

It was less happy, up tempo songs; more mellow, lost love kind of songs. 

Well, they said you write what you feel. 

During the flight home, I looked through my phone at some of the pictures I had taken with Louis, of Louis; I missed him. 

I knew he didn't want to see me, but I knew that I couldn't be in his vicinity and  _not_ see him. Somewhere during the flight I realized that if I wanted Louis, I would have to fight for him. I had given him enough time to pout and fret about whatever had happened between us, and yes I understood  _why_ he reacted the way he did, but I wanted to let him know that I was all about  _him; he could trust me._

After going through those pictures, I kept trying to think of what I would say when I saw him again, what I would do, but I kept drawing blanks, because if I was going to be honest with myself, I was completely out of my element here. I wasn't a whore or anything, but I had never been one to do long term relationships. I always tended to shy away from things when they got remotely serious, but with Louis? It was all very different. 

I  _wanted_ him to be a permanent fixture in my life. 

I loved his daughter as if she were my own, and that thought gave me pause for a bit, because I would never have guessed that  _I_ would  _want_ a practically ready made family. Emma had wormed her way into my heart and soul and I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. As for her father, I think I fell in love with him that very first night. The way he had looked, all flustered and beaten down; the way he hadn't known who I was. I was arse over tits for this man, and that scared the shit out of me. 

When I had called my mother and told her I was coming home, and if she could be there for me, she had agreed all too quickly. 

"Have you talked to Louis?" she had asked after we had gone through the small talk. 

"He won't talk to me," I had told her, feeling a pang in my chest. 

"Well that's not really good is it?" she asked. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"What can I do mum? He doesn't want me around, specifically told me that." 

"Never knew my baby to be a quitter," she had made a noise with her tongue, showing her disapproval of my lack of enthusiasm. 

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I asked, tired of everyone telling me what I should and should not do. It wasn't making things any easier, or better. 

"It's alright dear," she said finally. "I'll see you when you get home alright? Travel safe." 

I heard her a few days later when she text me to let know she had arrived at my house. 

I text her back letting her know I'd be home in a few hours, and if she could cook something for me since I was tired of fast food. 

When the flight attendant came around to make sure everyone was strapped in for our descent, I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. 

In a few minutes I'd be home, a stone's throw away from Louis and he hated me. 

Suddenly I felt as though I should've stayed away, but I quickly shook that thought away. 

No, I wanted him. 

And I was going to have him, no ifs or buts about it. 

The drive home took a bit longer than expected, but I was grateful because I got the time to calm my nerves.

There was no surety that I would even see Louis tonight, but stranger things have happened. 

When the car pulled into the driveway, I waved away Tommy, as he came to grab my bags, "I got it mate. Tell Stella I send my love will ya?" 

Tommy, my favorite driver grinned and tipped his hat at me, "You have to come visit sometime soon, the boys are still talking about that paint gun incident from the last time you were over." 

I laughed and nodded, "I'll have to make a visit soon. Get home safe bro." 

He waved and drove off, leaving me standing there trying my hardest not to glance over at the house next to mine.  However, that part was inevitable because I had to pass right next to it to get into my own house. Taking a deep breath, I turned my body towards my house, and I was unprepared for the rush of disappointment that coursed through my body; the house was in darkness, which meant Louis wasn't home. 

I sighed and continued to my door, fishing my keys out my jacket pocket, I fumbled with the lock for a minute or two but finally got the door open. The smell of food hit my nostrils immediately and I smiled, nothing beats mummy's cooking. 

"Mum, I'm home!" I shouted, dragging the bags inside and closing the door with my feet. I didn't hear her answer so I tried again, "Mum, in here smells heavenly. So glad that you could come ove..."

My words died on my lips because standing in front of me what definitely  _not_ my mother.

 _'What is he doing here?'_ was my first thought. 

Then I realized I didn't care  _why_ he was there, all that mattered is he  _was_ here.

He looked so good, but who am I to say? I might be a tad bit biased.

I wanted to touch him so bad. 

His eyes roved over my body and I returned the favor. 

His mouth was parted slightly, as though he were trying to calm himself down by breathing slow and even. 

I wanted to kiss those lips, I wanted...so much. 

"Louis," I breathed.

What happened next I don't think even  _he_ thought it would; one minute he was standing across the room from me and in the next he was in my arms, his lips crashing into mine, fingers digging into my hair and gripping my shirt tightly. It took me a moment to realize that Louis was kissing me, but once my brain caught up, I wasted no time in kissing him back.  _  
_

 _This_ is what I had wanted for the past three agonizing months. 

I felt his mouth part under the insistence of my tongue and I delved in, craving his taste like a suffocating person craved breath. My hands held his hips, and I pressed my fingers into the skin there, loving the muffled moan he made against my lips. 

_My Louis._

Somehow we found ourselves against the wall, chests pressed tightly together, one of my legs between his thighs. 

I could do this for forever and a day. 

I  _would_ do this for forever. 

Well, at least until Louis pushed me off of him, his breaths coming in heavy pants, his eyes dark and his chest heaving.

"I'm," he paused to suck in some oxygen before continuing, "I'm very upset with you still." 

I smiled and raised my hand to brush against his cheek, "I know." 

He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, our foreheads touching, our breaths mingling, "I missed you," he finally whispered.

It felt like my heart would burst.

Three simple words righted everything that had seemed off kilter in my life. 

_He missed me._

"I missed _you_ ," I said leaning in and closing the gap between us. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible headache, I've had it for two days now, but I really wanted to post this chapter. Hope you enjoy x


	22. Clearing Things Up

** Chater Twenty-Two  
**

**_Cleaning_ Things Up **

***Louis’ POV***

I hadn’t meant to kiss him.

Honestly I didn’t, but how could I not?

Seeing the face that had haunted me for the past three months, filling me with lust and a need that threatened to consume me, was just too much. All my anger disappeared when those eyes of his looked into mine, everything else be damned; he was back, and I was never going to let him go again.

I don’t even know how I was able to think at a time like his, when he was licking into my mouth, sucking ever so gently on my tongue, his fingers buried in my hair. I didn’t care that I was moaning like a slut in some crappy porno flick, nor did I care that I was rutting against him shamelessly; if his reactions were anything to go by, he didn’t mind either.

Fingers were digging into the flesh above my hips and the kisses were getting intense. Eventually Niall moved away from my mouth and I made a cry of protest, but I almost bit off my tongue when his lips brushed over my neck and then his teeth came out to play, nipping me.

I swore it felt as though my dick was going to explode in my pants, and honestly I don’t think I would care that much if it happened. That was how Niall made me feel; like a teenager again. When he was finished with my neck, I knew that there would be a very large lovebite there, and I couldn’t wait to show it off.

One of his hands moved down my back, grabbing hold off my bum. Jesus.

“Lou...” he breathed into my neck as my fingers did some exploring of thier own.

I never wanted anyone else to call my name.

He made these delicious noises when I let my teeth do a bit of nibbling themselves, and if I said I wasn’t disappointed when my body was suddenly bereft of his warmth, would be a colossal lie. My eyes blinked open slowly as I took in Niall’s appearance.

 _Jesus, but he was breathtaking_!

His skin was flushed and his lips were bruised red, and I wanted to bruise them some more. I would have too, but Niall obviously had other plans.

“Babe,” his voice sounded positively wrecked, “We have to talk.”

Talking was the furtherest thing from my mind really.

“How about I go take a quick shower and we can talk over dinner,” he said, biting on his lip, lust darkening his eyes.

Huh. If he thought that he was going to be the only one to have some sort of relief, well, he was sadly mistaken.

“No,” I shook my head. “I won’t suffer alone.”

Niall laughed and leaned in to peck my nose, “Bossy.”

“It’s what you love about me,” my body froze as the words left my mouth. This was the first mention of love between us and my palms got sweaty waiting for his reaction.

It was a bit anti-climatic when he just smiled and reached for my hand, but I wasn’t that upset. I hadn’t actually told him that I loved him. Things got quiet as we went about getting dinner on the table. It wasn’t an uncomfrtable silence, more filled with soft smiles and unspoken words. It was ridiculous how badly I wanted to skip the entree that was dinner and get to the main course and dessert, which happened to be all wrapped in the package that was Niall.

The food was lovely and it almost made me feel less betrayed by our mother’s; almost.

Not that I wasn’t pleased with the outcome of their meddling, I just didn’t like having the wool thrown over my eyes.

“Our mums set us up,” I said softly, my eyes rising to meet Niall’s.

He gave a nod and took a drink of his beer. His eyes were boring into me and I couldn’t stop the shudder that passed through me. I swallowed hard and licked my lips, delighting in the way Niall’s eyes narrowed dangerously, as they followed my tongue.

“Please talk, so we can move on,” I was impatient, wanted to continue what we started in the foyer.

Niall nodded, “Fine. How is Emzie, first things first.”

“She’s doing alright,” I said thinking of my daughter’s distress during his absence. “She misses you.”

“I missed her too,” he said. “I thought I’d go crazy from missing her.”

His words warmed me and made me feel guilty all at he same time. I had been the one to keep him away from Emma. The pain that flashed in his eyes was real.

“I’m sorry I kept you away from her,” I hung my head.

“You were doing what you thought was best,” was the soft reply.

I shook my head, “No, you don’t have to play nice. It was a shitty thing for me to do and I was wrong.”

He didn’t say anything else, just regarded me stoically. 

“I saw you kissing that guy from your band, Josh,” I couldn’t mask the disgust in my voice as I spat out his name. 

“I wasn’t kissing him,” Niall said. “He kissed me.”

“Well it didn’t look as though you were resisting,” I said. “And what he said.”

“Listen Louis, I made a mistake. The night we argued I went to Josh’s hotel and I might’ve had one too many beers and I kissed him,” Niall said and I tried to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest, he wasn’t finished. “Well he kissed me and I kissed him back. Jesus...”

“Is that all you did?” I was proud that my voice came out strong and not showing the turmoil I was feeling inside.

Niall was in front of me so quickly it made me blink rapidly,.his hands reaching for mine, his eyes pleading, “He wasn’t you and I realized that ten seconds into the kiss. I swear Louis, nothing else happened.” 

And there was the part of me that would leave him there; begging.

And then there was the part of me that was never going to let him go; you coukd guess which side won.

If I ever landed my eyes on Josh again...

“I’m sorry I got all mental on you about buying things for Emma,” my fingers squeezing his. 

“I won’t do that anymore,” he said, “without your permission.”

I shook my head, “No, I was being a bitch about nothing. You love Emma and it’s perfectly fine if you want to buy nice things for her.”

“I wasn’t trying to show you up,” Niall said. “And I wasn’t throwing my money in your face.”

I knew that. 

I did.

It had just been a moment on my part. It was actually quite silly now I thought about it. Pride, is a dangerous thing.

“You love her and she is arse over tit about you!” I said, leaning in to brush my lips over his.

“Josh is history,” he said after things got quiet for a bit. “I fired him, and it was something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

Well, no one’s perfect. 

“I want you,” my stomach clenched at his words, the arousal I had been grappling with all through out dinner, was back in full force, “ _Only_ you.”

“If I ever catch him.near you again,” I said. “I  _will_ cut him!”

Niall blinked and then threw his head back and laughed long and hard. 

It wasn’t a joke, but I guess he could have his moment.

“Are we done apologizing now?” I asked when he had settled.

“I believe we are,” he said carefully. “Did you have something else to do?”

_Oh, he had no idea._

I nodded, and then I was launching myself out the chair into his arms. 

“Bedroom...now!” I panted in between the kisses I was planting all over his face.

Niall stiffened and his hands held mine tightly, his blue gaze searching my face almost frantically, “Are you sure?”

He was acting as though I were choosing a puppy from the shelter; of  _course_ I was sure.

I nodded and it was if some animalistic switch had been flipped inside him; one minute we were on the floor and then we were heading up the stairs, my eyes landing on the dirty dishes on the table. I would’ve said something about them but then Niall dug his fingers into the curve of my ass and bit down on my neck.

_Well fuck, the dishes could be done later then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my wayward posting, I just have so many things to do and I tend to get swallowed, but I’m still here. Not gonna abandon you guys. This chapter was short, but next we have Nouis sexy times. I’m always weird with that...but I’ll try not to disappoint. 
> 
> And oh, my laptop is on the fritz so I have to do this via my tablet (which I hate) so bear with me yeah? Thanks loves x.


	23. Beneath Your Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooooo sorry for the long ass wait. I wanted this to be perfect and I’m still not happy with it. Oh well. Anyways can you believe that our little cupcake princess turns 21? He was a baby four years ago, now he’s all grown.
> 
> Sighhhhhh.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy x

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

 

***Niall's POV***

This was really happening, wasn't it?

I really hoped so, because if this was all a dream, I was utterly fucked. 

Even though we had been through the whole dinner and the talk afterwards, it just seemed surreal. 

 _Louis was here._  

I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. 

_Jesus._

I spared a look at him and there was the hint of a smile playing at his lips.

As if he could feel my gaze on him, he turned and gave me a sweet smile and squeezed my hand in his. 

“You alright there?” his voice full of cheek.

 _This was real_. 

A crippling rush of emotion hit me just then and I stopped and tugged him to me, he gasped and his eyes widened but he didn't pull away. 

“I can't believe you're here," I said, my voice coming out deep and low.

Louis' nose wrinkled adorably, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he reached up and ran his fingers through my hair, "Well I could pretend to be a ghost or something, if you're into that sort of thing." I laughed softly and pressed my lips against his, loving the little sound he made before melting into the kiss.

"You're an absolute arse," I told him breaking the kiss and pulling him towards my bedroom. He giggled, the skin by his eyes crinkling up.

“Actually, I have a beautiful arse, innit?”

I opted to only nod, pulling us forward faster as my door came into sight. A smile crossed Louis’ lips and I wanted to wreck him. I wanted to know if he would be as loud and sassy, as he usually was, or if he’d be quiet yet mischievous as the pixies he so resembled. I wanted to bite into his flesh and mark him up, bruise him up proper.

Mine.

I felt a low growl rumble in my chest and Louis gasped beside me, didn't sound scared; more aroused. I opened the door and rushed us to the bed, when there, I gave Louis a small push making him bounce back on the bed with a small cry.

I was on him in a flash, sucking on his arched neck, his fingers flexing lightly over my arms, soft moans escaping his lips.

I wanted to devour him.

I moved away from his neck, kissing his chin and then his jaw, smattering kisses all over until I finally reached his lips. He was greedy, his lips moving hungrily against my own. His fingers were tugging at the hem of my shirt and I reluctantly pulled back so he could slide it up my torso and finally over my head. He leaned up and brushed his lips against my shoulder, breath coming out in a shaky whisper.

“You’re...perfect,” he whispered almost reverently.

I looked down into his eyes and thought, ‘No, you’re the perfect one.’

More kisses.

I couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get enough of his fingers running over my body, eagerly memorizing it. The softness of his shirt brushed against my belly and I sucked in a breath sharply, I felt cheated.

“You’re not playing fair babe,” I said huskily into his ear, before nipping the lobe between my teeth.

His soft mewl ran through me as he tried to talk, his words incoherent, but the confusion laced deep in his tone.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” I said and moved my hands down to lift his shirt. That’s when things got weird. Louis pushed me off of him and scrambled up into the middle of the bed, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving rapidly.

“Lou?” I said quietly, voice low, not wanting to spook him.

“It’s been a while,” he said with a loud gulp, his head tucked into his chest, eyes averted from mine. I wanted to say something, but decided I should just let him get it all out. Louis took a deep breath and continued, “And I've never been...slim.”

If I didn't know that it would send Louis spiraling, I would've laughed. As it was I scooted forward on my knees and took his face between my hands, “Oh Louis,” I chided softly. “Are we back to that again?”

Louis flushed, and tried to look away from me. That wasn't happening. I was tired of him not knowing just how beautiful he was, inside and out.

I let my hands fall away from framing his face, one sliding down to grasp his chin. I tilted his face towards mine and lowered my head, pressing our mouths together. During the kiss I reached for his shirt, “Trust me,” I whispered against his mouth. I felt his body stiffen as my fingers brushed against the skin above his hip, but he didn't shy away this time.

I lifted the shirt gently over his head, tossing it somewhere over my shoulder, and gave him a lingering kiss for being so good about this moment. “See babe, that wasn't so bad.”

Louis squawked and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, the appendages turning cherry red. I laughed then, pushing him gently back into the pillows, “Stop biting your lips.”

He immediately releases his lips, eyes heavy lidded beneath his obscenely long lashes. I wanted to be the one biting at his lips, making them swell from over use. I shook my head, plenty of time for that;

I wanted to cover his body with mine, form a protective force field around him. Instead I reached out my finger and traced it along his collar bone. My fingers following the cursive letters, etched permanently into his skin.

“What’s this about?” I asked, pinching his neck lightly.

“I got it after El...” his throat closed up and he couldn't get the words out, but I understood. I gave a small nod and moved my fingers down his chest. I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept mine focused on the path I was taking. His nipple puckered as I brushed over it, I grinned to myself at the way Louis squirmed when I pinched the tiny nub.

“So responsive,” I tutted, shaking my head at him in a reproachful way, my grin belying my glee. He moaned and thrust his chest forward, silently begging for more. I laughed and patted his chest; I’d revisit that later. His stomach sucked in on his deep intake of breath as I reached his navel.

“I want to keep you naked all the time,” my voice was rough and heavy with lust. Louis whimpered; I bent my head and twirled my tongue around his navel, Louis’ body strung tighter than a bow.

I pressed my open mouth against his stomach, fingers tightening in his hips as he mewled above me.

“I love your stomach,” I murmured, my tongue licking him up and down like a cat.

“I’m fat!” Louis moaned bitterly and I wanted to strangle anyone who ever made him doubt his beauty.

“You are not fat!” I growled, pushing up on my forearms to glare at him. I hated that he obviously thought so little of himself. I was going to stop it rigt now. By the time I got through with him, he’d love his self half as much as I loved him. I moved down his body after pressing a kiss to his lips, kissing each of his toes gently. 

“Perfect,” I murmured before moving upward, littering kisses over his shins and calves. 

My fingers were skimming up and down his sides and I could hear breathless little giggles burst out from between his.lips. 

“What’s so funny?” I asked him, a devilish smile in my face.

He bit his bottom lip and peered down at me, “Ticklish,” was all he said and I raked my teeth over his knee cap.

My tongue and teeth explored every inch of his body and I smiled to myself when Louis made a soind of disapproval as I merely brushed my lips over his straining cock. Instead I focused on dragging my teeth over the flesh of his hip, dipping into his pelvic area. I hummed against his skin and felt the tremor going through his body.

“Niall!” his voice was sharp and shaky. 

“Yes baby?” I paused my ministrations and looked up at him, his hand reached down and entwined our fingers together, his pupils blown. 

“Need,” he paused and swallowed hard before continuing, “Need you.”

I smiled and raised his fingers to my lips, kissing them slowly, taking them into my mouth and sucking lightly on them. My mind was echoing Louis’ plea, but I’d be damned if I rushed something I had been waiting for what seems like forever to have.

“Patience baby,” I murmured placatingly. There was no rush. We had all night.

Every inch of flesh I kissed, I praised. How Louis was unaware of his beauty was beyond me, but I continued to tell him how perfect he was and it was true. His skin was flawless, his body curvy and compact. It was mind boggling that he was mine to call my own.

By the time I had stretched him open with my fingers and tongue, Louis had come, hard and shaking. I moved to a kneeling position, slicking my cock with lube, never wanting to cause him any pain or discomfort. 

“Louis,” my voice was rougher than usual, and I saw Louis tremble in reaction, his blue eyes, wild and unfocused. 

I leaned over and captured his lips with mine, “Baby, look at me yeah?”

My gaze followed the bob of his Adam’s apple and then he gave a slow nod, his eyes honing in on mine, completely trusting. My chest was burning with all the emotions I had been keeping holed up inside and I paused to take a few deep breaths. 

“Niall, please,” Louis cried, his hips bucking upwards, seeking some semblance of contact. The tip of his cock was shiny and had the remnants of his last release - I wanted to taste him - so I did. The sounds that came from him spurred me on and had not for the uncontrollable need to be buried deep inside of him, I would’ve happily sucked him off until he was a coming mess in my mouth.

When I finally slid into him, I was panting, my teeth grinding together to stave off my orgasm.

Louis’ eyes were glassy and unfocused, his skin held a pretty shade of red, “Ni...”

“You. Are. So. Beautiful,” each word was punctuated with a kiss.

Louis shook his head, “N-no I’m not,” he turned his face from me.

I was having none of that.

I took his chin in my hand and tilt his head back, while I rolled my hips and sunk deeper into him, my lips found his; hot and hungry.

I found a steady rthym and pressed my lips to his as sharp little moans started ripping out of his mouth.

I continued rocking into him, his nails clawing at my back. I bit his lip and drew back to witness the sight beneath me. He was falling apart, more and more, with every thrust of my hips.

_He was breathtaking._

“You,” I slammed into him, his back arching off the bed.

“Look at me Lou,” and I waited until his glassy eyes focused on me. I bent my head down to kiss him gently, pulling back when he made to deepen it.

I pulled almost all the way out, and stare down at him, “Are.” 

He whined and tugged at my shoulders, but I refused to give him the thing he craved most.

“Say it,” I said sliding forward.

“I.... I’m not,” Louis panted pushing him him up, trying to take what he wanted. 

_Not today._

I flicked my hips forward harshly, making Louis scream out. Grinding into him, I licked a stripe against his neck and then sunk my teeth into the flesh there. I felt him pulsing against our joint stomachs, his body shuddering. 

I couldn’t hold back when I felt him clenching around me, my lower body moving now on its own accord.

I ground my teeth together, grabbing the back of his knees and opening his body more, _“Say it!”  
_.

Louis eyes locked on mine, wide and frantic, his mouth lose, “I-I’m beautiful!”

I growled and started moving in earnest, _“Again!”_

“Beautiful,” Louis sobbed, the word rolling continuously off his tongue.

I kissed him roughly feeling my orgasm take over me, our bodies meshed together as though we were one.

When my heart returned to a slightly more normal rate, I pressed my forehead against his, “You are beautiful Louis Tomlinson. Inside _and_ out.”

“I love you,” it was said so softly I thought my brain was playing tricks on me.

“Louis?” I said holding back to look at him properly.

His chin was tucked against his chest, “Usually the person says it back.”

I tilted his chin up, his eyes bright and more beautiful than I’d ever seen them, “I love you.”

The smile that spread across his face was everything. I wanted to see that smile on his face everyday.

I kissed him again before rolling off of him, I got a warm flannel to clean him off and discarded the condom before climbing back in the bed with him. He immediately curled into my side, his feathery hair spreading over my chest. He gave a little yawn and pulled the covers over us. 

I definitely owed my mother big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song with the same title by Labrinth and Emelie Sande. And I loved the message it shared. Beneath your beautiful. Like he wanted to see beyond her outer beauty. I love that...anyways I’m rambling. 
> 
> Lou and Ni said the big I Love You. I love them both so much. I think the story is winding down, the next chapter will probably be the last before the epilogue. 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll see you all there.
> 
> All the love. - Riney


	24. The Only Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is winding down. Just a few more chapters to go. Thank you all for reading this far. Wouldn’t have been possible without you! 
> 
> Enjoy x

  **Chapter Twenty-Four**

** The Only Exception **

***Louis’ POV***

Having Niall back was an unbelievable feeling. I had no idea that I had missed him, the way I’m just realizing, I  _did_. He loved me every which way that night and I would never forget these moments. If nothing else in the world I had gotten right, but this, I was quite satisfied with my rewards. 

Our mothers were quite sneaky, the pair of them. 

Bloody masterminds, I still couldn’t believe them. 

I was forever grateful, mind you. I made sure they knew it too. 

In the last two years of Emma’s existence, I had somehow made a vow to never let anyone who wasn’t a sure bet, get too close to her. I wanted nothing to ever cause her pain and heartache, and yes I knew that maybe that dream was destined to be only that; a dream.

No one had ever been deemed worthy, _until Niall_ , they were often found lacking.

Emma loved him.

There was no denying that. 

I remember when she came home the next day to find Niall sitting on the couch. She had let out the loudest squeal I ever heard from her, her tiny body squirming in Harry’s gentle, yet thankfully, firm grip. When Harry safely put her down, her chubby legs were up and running. I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. The moment was beyond precious.

Her chubby fingers curled into his hair and even though it was quick, his wince made me smile. She, however didn’t notice anything because he was giving her a smile;  _that_ smile. The smile that rivaled the sun’s absolute brand of beauty.

Harry came over to stand next to me, Liam in tow, a dopey, loved-up smile on his stupidly cute face. We didn’t speak with words, but the squeeze Liam gave my hand, and the nudge Harry gave me with his shoulder, spoke volumes. 

And then, my own daughter, my flesh and blood, broke my heart. 

In a soft voice, she pleaded with Niall, “Nyah no go.”

Niall’s eyes flashed up to mine and for a minute I couldn’t breathe. This was my fault, I was the one who had taken Niall away from her, and I had been so caught up with my pain, I hadn’t realized just how much Niall’s absence had affected her.

I tried to speak, to say something that would make what I did better somehow, but my words wouldn’t come and Niall winked at me before turning his attention back to Emma, “Nyah won’t ever leave his princess again, either of you.”

His eyes pierced mine and there was a painful squeeze around my heart, I blinked my eyes rapidly, and when my vision cleared I was greeted with one of Niall’s beautiful smiles; the throbbing pain in my chest dulled to a more controllable ache. 

“Now tell me everything that’s happened since I was gone,” he grinned, planting kisses all over her chubby cheeks. I laughed to myself, this was going to be the shortest conversation, Emma barely knew a few phrases.

“Niall she’s just past a year,” Harry said with a sigh.

“So?” Niall asked pausing the kiss-fest to glare at Curly.

“She can’t speak in sentences,” Harry said slowly as though he were talking to Emma instead of to an adult. “She’s just learning to talk.”

I watched as Niall rolled his eyes and kissed Emma’s cheek loudly, “Harry, because you were a fecking knob at one doesn’t mean my baby is gonna be one too.”

_His baby._

“Oi!” I said. “Language mister!”

He had the grace to look remorseful, “She didn’t hear me.” 

He turned back to Emma, bopping her nose and earning a giggle, “You didn’t hear me did you baby girl?”

Emma looked up at him, a watery smile on her face, _“Fecking!”_ she squealed looking quite pleased with herself. 

The room went deadly quiet for a minute, a mix of expressions on the faces of all adults present, and Emma’s little face scrunched up in confusion. Since she had started talking, every new word was greeted with praise and excitement; our silence was not what she expected. 

Harry was the first one to start laughing, “Maybe you’re right Ni, she’s a right genius!” 

Liam was doubled over, “This...is...priceless!” he panted in between gales of laughter. “Both of you have filthy mouths, wait till her grandmothers hear her new word!”

Niall’s eyes widened in fear and he looked at me, “We’re dead,” we said in unison.

Emma figured it was all good since her idiot uncles were laughing so she joined in and threw her new word in a few times as well.

We were _**so**_ dead.

******

Harry and Niall cooked dinner, while Liam and I helped. 

Helped taste the samples we were offered, that is. 

Did a brilliant job of it too, if you asked me.

“They’re going to make us fat,” Liam fake whined as he snuck another piece of bacon from the bowl in front of Harry.

“I’m already…” my voice trailed off as I noticed Niall’s frown.

“You’re not fat Louis,” he said coming over to me and lifting me up out of the chair, giving m!y hip a tap and braced himself for when I threw my legs around his waist. “I can hold you like this for hours,” he said smirking at me. His voice lowered and he threw a cautious glance around the room to land on Emma, who was the visiting royal superceding over our proceedings. “And later, when Emma has gone down, I’ll prove it.”

Harry, who was closest to us now, made a face, “Ew! Emma is right there, _I’m_ right here!”

“I’m sure Liam has done that to you by now,” I said throwing a grin over my shoulder at my best friend.

Liam grinned and winked at me, and Harry flushed and whirled around, pretending to stir the already finished sauce. 

“Aww is widdle Hawwy bwushing?” Niall cooed before laughing loudly.

While the two _fought_ to the sound of Emma’s joyous chortles, I answered the phone which had nearly jumped me out of my skin when it rang.

When I hung up I turned to the two idiots who were now covered in flour, “I’m not even gonna ask. Zee and Pez are coming over.” 

“There’s more than enough food,” Harry said, knocking Niall on his hand.

“Oi! Go beat up on your man and leave mine alone!” I said squeezing past Harry, giving his bum a pinch.

“Larry is real!” Harry cackled as he reached out and smacked my bum. “Watch yourself Horan, your man wants...” he paused to run his hands down his front, “...all of this.”

I rolled my eyes and shuffled closer to Niall, “There’s only one person I want. Even though I never thought I would.”

“And that’s our sign to leave the kitchen,” Liam said, taking Emma out of her high chair. 

“Yes,” Harry said. “Your parents are about to get mushy and icky. Tell them bye.”

Niall and I laughed as Emma waved bye, drool pooling in the crook of Liam’s shoulder, “Byee!”

“I hope you don’t mind Harry saying...” Niall started.

I cut him off with a kiss, “Silly Irishman, you love Emma almost as much as I do, and she loves you back. It’s fine.”

His hands tightened around my back and I smiled at him, “And does her daddy love me too?”

I kissed him again, slow and deliberate, “Her daddy loves you, very much.”

Niall was the exception. 

I never thought I would feel this way about _anyone_ ever again.


End file.
